Haruno Sakura's new story
by reinayamato
Summary: What if Sakura Haruno was strong? Had a kekkei genkai? Wasnt a fangirl? Had her own mask? What would she be like? Reviews are love! This is my first story... My favorite word? Castrate. IM A GIRL! R.E.A.D
1. Chapter 1

_ Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishi-chan's play thing ;) It's just my new toy to fuck around with _

** "Inner" Inner Sakura/Kyuubi**

_ "Inner" Flashbacks/Dreams_

**_ WARNING: Bad language, kiddies, _**

**_ OH AND 'SAKURA' BY DARKPETAL16 IS MY INSPIRATION! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GIRL! _**

**ENJOY! **

**Sakura Haruno **

** Chapter One: Sakura and Teams **

Forest green orbs, framed with black long thick eyelashes, groggily fluttered open to the rays of sunlight on them. Said owner of these intense emeralds looks around the brown and blue room. Yawning and stretching, the girl, Sakura, looked to the open window above the headboard of her bed.

Eyes widening at the sight of the sun just peaking over the heads of the Hokage Mountain, Sakura dashed out of her warm bed and into the bathroom. Quickly stripping herself of her wrinkled pajamas, she hopped into the now running shower.

**'Nice job, Saku-chan…' **Inner Sakura commented sarcastically. **'First day as a Genin and you decide to be late.' **

'Hey,' Sakura whined, her full pink lips sticking out in a pout. 'You could've woken me up on time but you didn't!'

**'Damn straight. Now hurry your ass up or you'll be late.'** Inner said nonchalant.

Deciding to listen to her Inner, Sakura hurried a little. After finishing her shower she quickly dried herself off, pulled on her cotton shorts, and wrapped her chest binding on her full breasts.

'Wait.' She stopped in mid-wrap. 'Full chest?' Sakura looked down at them and gaped. 'I was just flat as a board yesterday!' She paused for a moment. ' Hell fucking yes!'

**'Growth spurt?' **Her inner offered but Sakura ignored her and continued her task.

Pulling on some clothes, Sakura looked into the mirror and smirked. Her top was a nude colored tube top that ended below her newly developed breasts. Over that was a skin tight turtle neck fishnet that ended just above her naval. It had one sleeve missing while the other stopped at her wrist. Where the neck of the shirt stopped a solid black mask continued. It covered Sakura's nose and cheek bones and everything below, making her bright green eyes stand out even more. On both hands were two fingerless, black leather gloves.

Across her chest in the sign of an 'X' was two strings, one thick and one thin. The thin one was black in color and led to a long silver bow with black cherry blossoms engraved into it. The thick strap was silver and led to a thick black holder. Inside the holder were dozens of light pink almost silver arrows, each with its own blossom engraved.

About an inch below Sakura's naval, so that her flat stomach showed, she had tan, baggy shorts that stopped just below her knee. It had four pockets on the legs in total, two on the left and two on the right. On the right leg, just above the top pocket was her kunai pouch with cushioning wrappings. On the opposite leg she had black wrappings that went from under her shorts to disappear under her standard, black ninja sandals. Her long pink locks were put in a high pony tail at the top of her head with her bangs covering her right eye.

**'Cha! We look hot!' **Inner screeched while fist pumping. Sakura winced at her loud voice and shunshined herself to the kitchen. Just as she was about to open the refrigerator she saw a note on the door. She read it and sighed.

It read:

_ Sakura_

_Your father and I are out on a business trip out of town. We won't be back for a few months. Your father left you enough money for any major necessities on the top of the fridge. Stay safe. _

_ Love, Mom and Dad. _

Sakura crumbled the paper up into a ball and threw it away. She wasn't stupid, she knew her parents had just wanted to leave. Her decision to become a kunoichi put a strain on their relationship, but Sakura didn't care. She knew she would always love them and vice versa.

"They'll come around soon enough…" She assured herself.

Having lost her appetite, she grabbed an apple and ran out of the house, closing and locking on her way out, then started her way to the Academy.

**'Er… Saku-chan?' **Sakura, who was too busy running just hummed, signaling she was listening. **'What are you doing?' **She was about to ask what her Inner meant, but realization dawned upon her face. Sakura's palm met her face. She made the necessary hand seals then she disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms, all the while with inner snickering at her. She was, however, oblivious to the fourteen wide-eyes she had gotten from the passing by Jounin.

* * *

Sakura appeared in front of the academy doors in a flurry of cherry blossoms. She was about to walk in when she heard a yell.

"Oi, Sakura!" She turned around to see her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. Since Sakura never liked Sasuke as anything more than a friend Ino and she never had a rivalry.

"Ino!" She screamed then ran and glomped the blonde. Ino had bursts into a fit of giggles. "Want to walk in together?" She asked after getting up along with Ino.

"Sure!" Ino chirped, smiling, and looped her arms with Sakura's. They opened the Academy doors and started for the class. "Can't believe were finally genin, eh, Sakura."

"Damn straight!" She said as they walked inside the classroom. Immediately, Sakura sensed the hidden object on Iruka's desk but decided to ignore it. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Ino.

"Bye Saku! I got to sit by Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled as she ran to the dark haired boy, who, in Sakura's opinion, looked mildly annoyed. She rolled her eyes and had to bit her lip to not laugh. She looked around the class for a seat. As she was passing by she gave Sasuke an eye crinkle.

"Chickenass" She said with some struggle, still trying to hold in her giggles at the look on his face.

His scowl softened and turned into a lazy smirk. "Billboard-che—"He stopped in the middle of his nickname for her as soon as he saw her newly developed chest.

"**Hentai!**" Her inner screeched. Sakura snickered at him and kept walking.

She sat down by a boy with spikey hair that made his head look like a pineapple. "Hey Shika-kun." She whispered as she gently nudged him, he grunted.

"Kura." He said groggily. She sighed and looked to the boy on the other side of her who was eating a bag of chips.

"Hey Choji!" She said a little more enthusiastically, hoping to get a reaction out of him. Said boy turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Kura! Want some?" He asked, turning the chips her way. She nodded and declined politely. He smiled happily and kept eating. "I hope, munch, were on, munch, the same team!"

"Me too Choji! Isn't that right Shika?" She poked him in the side and he grunted out a 'troublesome', she giggled. She really loved these two. She, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and a couple other classmates have been friends ever since they're childhood. –Cough…Kohana12…Cough—

Her attention was caught by the slamming of the classroom doors and an orange blob falling face first, spitting out a 'Finally made it' She giggled again. Naruto is one of her best friends, in fact, she's been on a mission for a few years now. Mission: Get Naruto to ask out Hinata. That reminds her of the shy heiress, who would probably faint if she told her. She chuckled at the thought.

She was broken out of her memories by ear-splitting screeches. Sakura glanced around to see Naruto crouched on Sasuke's desk, lip locked with him. Her one visible eye twitched while Inner was rolling around laughing, with tears coming down her face and was holding her stomach. Sakura bit her lip, desperately trying not to laugh. She had a feeling that would make them grumpy.

The fangirls around Naruto screamed as Naruto broke away from Sasuke. They both began spitting and spewing curses at each other, then settled to glaring at each other. I mean, you could practically see the lightening between the two.

"Narutoooo" The girls said in union. They began cracking their knuckles.

"You are going to pay for that!" Ino yelled. Sakura narrowed her eye at the blonde. She really didn't want to hurt Ino, but if she even lay a finger on Naruto, she would. Sakura's sour spot had always been when innocent people got hurt. She had learned that why Naruto is always getting bullied from people is because the Kyuubi is in him. She didn't care though. She even had made friends with the demon, having called it her fluffy plushy. Even though it had threatened to kill her for the adorable nickname, she continued on.

Everyone knew Naruto and Hinata and even Choji, since he was also bullied, were under Sakura's protection but it seems these girls never got the memo.

Then was when one of the girls, Ami, had the most brilliant idea of pushing Naruto off Sasuke's desk and grabbed him by the collar as he hit the ground. She pulled her arm behind her and readied herself to punch him while he winced, and his eyes shut tightly.

Inner, now serious, saw red and shrieked. She said, **'Hey let him go, purple haired beast! Protect Naruto and plushy! –A/N who Sakura also protected- Kill that bitch, Saku-chan! Let me have a go at her!' **Deciding to listen to Inner, she let her take control for a second.

"Hey. **Leave him alone**." The room that was filled with murmurs and screeches of encouragement to Ami, was dead quite. Every student in the room turned to Sakura, who was giving off a killer intent.

Ino rushed to another seat, scared. She knew Sakura was protective of Naruto and could do some serious damage to the person hurting him, and she bowed her head, ashamed of her actions. She had known Sakura ever since she was younger and she had always been happy go lucky, but when the pinkette got serious, Ino had learned to shut up and run like hell.

Even Naruto's eyes opened wide-eyed to stare at his normally cheerful friend. He wasn't scared for Sakura, no. He was scared for Ami.

Ami, oblivious to Sakura's aura turned her eyes to her. "Shut up, forhead. What are you 'gonna poke me with one of those sticks of yours?" Sakura's eye twitched. She snarled behind her mask.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino and Hinata shivered. Even Sasuke had to suppress his. They were the few people who could read the pinkette, albeit a little hard. So when she got called'forhead' it was bad. The name brought up confusing memories, and when Sakura was confused it was painful and people got hurt, as Ino had learned.

The fangirls snickered, and the attention turned back to Ami. She faced Naruto and smirked. She brought her fist down. When it was a few centimeters from her face, a silver blur whizzed through the room and went through arm of Ami's coat. The blur had so much power and speed that it pulled Ami with it. A silver arrow **–A/N the blur…idiots... er I mean all you lovely idioc people who didn't know that-** embedded itself halfway in the wall and Ami's face hit the wall with an audible 'Thud'. She groaned in pain.

The students gasped and looked from Ami to the source of the arrow. They saw Sakura, crouched on her desk with her bow out and it looked as if she was releasing an arrow, but there was none there. On the string was a bit of barley visibly smoke. Sakura's face was still expressionless.

Shikamaru and Choji were seemingly having an eye-conversation consisting entirely of, you-calm-her-down, and –no-she's-scary-when-mad. Her face sideways, still looking at Ami through the corner of her eye and snarl still present.

Sakura disappeared from her table and showed up in front of the wall where her arrow was. The previously quiet room now emerged to murmurs of 'How'd she do that!' and 'So fast, even I didn't see her.' Even Sasuke was staring wide-eyed.

'That girls dead….' He thought to himself. 'Wait…I didn't help the Dobe…so am I dead too?" He groaned at the thought of a mad Sakura.

Sakura plucked her arrow out of the wall and put in the black holder. Ami dropped to her feet. Before anyone could see what was happening, Ami's face was back on the wall and Sakura was behind her. She was pulling Ami's left arm back and had her other hand on the side of her face, pushing it into more of the wall. Sakura's face was next to her ear.

"If you try and lay a finger on _my _Otōtoor call me that again," Sakura pulled Ami's arm back a little more, earning a cry from the girl. The temperature in the room dropped suddenly. **"There will be so many ****_sticks_**** in you that your mother won't even recognize you, porky. And I will do it nice,"** Sakura pulled her arm back a little more and Ami whimpered **"And," **She pressed her face a little harder **"Slow**." She ended in a deadly cold whisper. Ami nodded as much as she could with her face in the wall. Sakura smirked under her mask and let her go. Ami rushed to find a seat and sulked silently with tears of fear in her eyes.

Sakura turned to the fangirls. The class turned silently again. She gave a furious glare that said –I-will-hurt-you and the girls nodded nervously at her silent message. She disappeared and appeared in front of Naruto with her back turned to Sasuke.

She extended her arm to Naruto and helped him up. Then she glomped him, knocking him back down. "You okay, Otōto?" She asked softly in his ear. Sakura had decided to keep Naruto as her little brother shortly after they met. The room filled with gapes and sweatdrops at her sudden personality change. He, one of the people who sweatdropped at her, nodded. She got off of him.

"Thanks nee-san!" He screamed enthusiastically, getting back up and smiled then sat down. She turned to Sasuke and gave an eye-crinkle. He groaned again. Sasuke had the feeling that she had an all-to-sweet smile under that mask of hers.

Shikamaru and Choji gave her a questioning stare as she sat down. She pouted underneath her mask, but she knew they knew she was. "Hey! Porky deserved it!" They gave her a deadpanned look. "Mess with my Otōto and plushy…" She mumbled and crossed her arms across her chest in a child-like manner which they sweat dropped at.

'Nobody recognizes my kindness!' She whined mentally as she cried anime tears. Inner patted her back affectionately.

**'Don't worry outer-chan!'** Inner chirped.

Inner sweatdropped at her. Shikamaru and Choji looked at their now sulking friend oddly.

The front doors of the class room swung open. "Alright! Shut up!" Iruka yelled as he came in. The classroom quieted down. "I'm going to announce your genin teams today!"

* * *

**BRIEF FLASHBACK (HOKAGE TOWER- THIRD POV) **

The Hokage and fourteen others were standing in his office, looking at the now graduating genin class through an enlarged picture from the crystal ball. The jounins minds were on something else entirely however. They were still trying to piece together how a _pink-hairedchild _could shunshin so early in age and why haven't they ever heard of her. Well, that was excluding three of the men who had already known of the pinkette and were now smirking at their comrades.

The room consisted of the Hokage, Sarutobi. The four new genin senseis, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. The leaders of T&I Ibiki, and Anko. The Ino-shi-cho combo, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza. Also some others, Izumo, Kotetsu, Raido, Hayate, and Genma. **–A/N I just had to add the last five…I love them! But beware that most of them won't talk- **

And that's when they saw it. The girl of their thoughts, waltzing into the room with a blonde haired girl. They watched as she interacted with the Uchiha and sat by two other boys. Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza smiled slightly at how she was talking to their children.

"Hey," Izumo commented, breaking the silence. "Who's the pink-haired girl?"

Before the Hokage could answer, however, Shikaku answered. "That's Sakura-chan." He answered with a lazy smirk.

"Haruno Sakura?" Asuma asked, slightly surprised. "Yours, Kakashi?"

"She's a mini-kakashi!" Anko screeched in the back.

Said man in question nodded slightly, narrowed eye locked on the pinkette. "Seems so…" He murmured.

"Is it true this _genin _shunshined her way to the Academy?" The hokage asked in a slightly amused tone, still watching the pinkette.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"How come then, have I never heard of her?" He inquired with morbid curiosity.

This time Inoichi, Ino's dad, spoke. "Well Hokage-sama, even though little Saku-chan is what we believe," He pointed to Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad, and Chouza, Choji's dad. "To be a true prodigy, she does not wish to be seen as that."

"_True _prodigy?" Kurenai asked skeptically. The others listened in close, as if they would miss some important details of the now interesting pink-haired girl.

Chouza decided to cut in. He and the other two men were starting to get a bit miffed that their _friends _were doubting their little pinkette. Chouza held up one finger. "Her parents are civilians and she had no known clan background."

Shikaku lazy held up two fingers. "She trains herself and by herself. Never had a sensei, even though we offered her." The group was now looking astonished at the three men still slightly skeptical.

"Any known kekkei genkai then? And why hasn't she been seen as a prodigy, she could have been long gone from the academy by now." The hokage asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did, honestly." Inoichi snorted. "As for your second question, well you answered it yourself. The only reason she doesn't mention her natural talents is because she doesn't want to be taken out of the academy. She had one and only one reason to stay…" He started off with a smirk. The Jounin and Hokage were now leaning forward slightly, wanting to know that reason.

"…to protect and watch over any and all her friends. That's her nindo. Her ninja way." Shikaku finished, watching Sakura threaten the purple haired girl.

* * *

**Hour later **

Three new genin sat in the Academy classroom alone. Sasuke was sitting by Sakura with Naruto's head on her lap, she was playing with his hair.

"Arg! When is he going to get here!?" Naruto screeched, sitting up, and pulling his hair in frustration.

"Naruto… Just be patient. He'll be here soon enough now lay back down, plushy-chan." She said smoothly. He looked at her, sighed, and lay his head back down so she could play with his hair again.

"But Sakura-chan!" He whined after a few minutes. "It's been three hours! All the other teams have their sensei and even Iruka-sensei left!"

"Dobe, shut up…" Sasuke said into his hands that his head was on.

"What did you call me, Teme!?" Naruto screamed in Sakura's ear, causing her to flinch.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Do—"

"Chickenass, Otōto, shut the hell up!" Sakura yelled, rubbing her now sore ears. Both boys glares at each other but otherwise, shut up. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto got back up from his seat. He walked over to the chalk board, took an eraser and pulled up a chair to the door.

"Naruto… What are you doing?" The pinkette asked with amusement tinted in her voice, even though she had a good idea already.

"This is what he gets for being late!" He exclaimed while wedging the chalk eraser between the doors. Sakura giggled a little.

"Dobe, he's a jounin. He won't fall for that." Sasuke said a little irritated. Before Naruto got to reply however, footsteps could be heard down the hallway. Naruto hurriedly ran back to his seat.

A gloved hand reached into the opening between the doors. Sasuke and Naruto held their breaths. A silver head of hair went through next. The eraser fell, however it never hit his head. Seconds before hitting his silver hair a blur pinned the eraser into the wall behind him, along with a few strands of hair.

The three boys looked to the wall behind the jounin and saw the eraser with a senbon with a cherry blossom on the end poking out of the middle. They looked from the eraser to Sakura and saw she was sitting there with an innocent look on her face.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. "He was supposed to get hit!"

Sakura shrugged. "Wouldn't want our _dearest _sensei hurt, now would we?"

Naruto snickered, forgetting about being mad entirely and Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi looked over the genin, eyes lingering over a certain pinkette longer than the others. He coughed to get their attention. "My first impression of you guys is…" The three leaned forward a little. "I hate all of you." Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura face planted in the floor and Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke and Naruto, now standing, looked between the pinkette who was dusting herself off and the chuckling jounin with wide eyes. Said two frowned slightly.

"What?" Sakura asked. "Do I still have dirt on me?" Sasuke nodded a no.

"You two could be like…twins!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"Bullshit! No one can match my epic look!" Sakura declared with a fake hurt tone. She stopped when she looked at Kakashi. "Aw fuck..." Naruto snickered at his nee-san.

"Well… Anyways… meet me on the roof." Kakashi said then poofed off. Sakura sighed and went to retrieve her senbon.

"Hey Teme, want to race up there!?" Naruto asked/screeched.

Sasuke scoffed. "Like you could ever beat me, Dobe." They both ran out of the room. Sakura sighed, again and poofed off.

She appeared on the roof in a flurry of cherry blossoms, her bosom an inch from Kakashi's face. Kakashi blushed under his mask and Sakura still had a bored look on her face.

**'Hentai!' **

"Hehe…Sorry." She backed away from his still blushing face.

"So…" Kakashi drawled after a few minutes of silence. "Why do _you _wear a mask?

Before she could respond, Sasuke and Naruto stumbled through the door. After gaining some composure, they looked at Sakura, bewildered. Realization dawned upon them that she could've shunshined them also and they both gave a very nice facepalm.

**"What idiots…"** Inner mumbled while sweatdropping. Sakura nodded mentally, agreeing full-heartedly.

"Alright." Kakashi spoke as the three genin sat in front of him so Sakura was in the middle. "Let's start with introductions." The three looked at him with blank stares. "Sigh… Okay like your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, etc. Etc."

"How 'bout you go first, ero-sensei?" Sakura asked, completely calm. His one eye narrowed at the name and Naruto burst into a fit of laughter, while Sasuke smirked…AGAIN!

"Me?" He asked after Naruto stopped laughing. They nodded at him. "Hmm… My name is Hatake Kakashi, My likes and dislikes are none of your business. Dreams? I had one last night…"

"So all we learned was his name!?" Naruto screeched. The other two nodded, clearly irritated.

"Spiteful-sensei…" Sakura grumbled out, glaring at the silver haired man.

"Okay your next Blondie."

"Datteboy! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and my nee-san! I hate waiting three minutes for ramen and Teme! My dream is to Hokage so everyone respects me! Believe it!" Naruto ended with a fist pump. Sakura chuckled at him and Kakashi and Sasuke sweatdropped.

'Is ramen all he thinks about…?' They both thought.

"Alright emo next."

Sasuke glared at him. "Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything…well…I like billboard-chest over there… on her good days." He pointed at Sakura and she burst into a fit of giggles." I hate everything. I have no dream, more like an ambition. I am going to kill a certain man." Sasuke stated stoically.

'Just as I thought. Well, not the whole Sakura thing and billboard-chest? Far from it actually…' Kakashi thought while sighing.

'I hope it isn't me.' Naruto thought nervously.

'Chickenass is such a… emo' Sakura thought. Inner giggled.

**"Cha! Bad Chickenass, bad! No more of your emo-ness!"** Inner Sakura screeched while spanking her Sasuke plushy. Sakura mentally sweatdropped.

"Alright…" Kakashi drawled out. "Next, Pinky."

"Mmkay ero-sensei. Haruno Sakura. I like hmm…" She put her finger on her chin in a thinking pose, which caused the boys to sweatdrop. "I like Dango, Otōto, Plushy-chan, Piggy, Hina-chan, Shino-kun, Kiba, Shika-kun, Choji, Chickenass, and Panda-kun!" She had a dreamy look on her face at the last name.

"Panda…kun?" Kakashi asked confused. Both Naruto and Sasuke covered his mouth.

"Sh!" Naruto whispered furiously into his ear. "Don't mention Panda-kun in front of nee-san…!"

"Why?" Kakashi grumbled out.

"Because!" Sasuke cut in. "She'll go all fangirl for him! _We_ don't even know who he is!" Both boys shuddered at the thought. They both reappeared back in their spots like nothing happened and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Bullshit!" Sakura commented, clearly signaling she heard them. "My dislikes are people hurting my friends." Her face had a dark look on it and all three boys visibly shivered. "And… snakes… My dream is … well I don't really have one." She admitted. Sasuke and Naruto gave a mental smile to her.

Kakashi clapped his hands. "Alright! Since that's over… Meet me tomorrow at training grounds three at 6:00 am! Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll puke."

* * *

**So how was it? A little chessy? Tell me! Anywho i want advice for future stories! R&R LOVE YOU KIDDIES! **

\


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: Bell Test **

When morning came Sakura got dressed in her epic new look and left the house to the bridge. She had brought a bag full of snacks and medical books.

When she got there she saw Sasuke standing on the bridge, with a bored look on his face.

"Chickenass!" She called out, then properly glomped him. Something only she could do, then helped him back up. He looked at her, smiling slightly and she tossed him a container. Sasuke opened it and he smirked. It was filled with tomato goods.

"Billboard-chest." And that was that.

**Three hours later**

When Kakashi had shown up the picture he was presented with was…surprisingly not surprising. His three genin were sitting with their backs to a huge cherry blossom tree. Sakura was In the middle of the two boys and her eyes were closed. Sasuke was on her left, his head resting on her shoulder and eyes closed. Naruto was on her right, his head on her lap with her hand laying on his yellow locks, also with his eyes closed.

He smiled under his mask. 'Maybe they'll actually pass…' He thought to himself. As soon as he took another step forward, Sakura's bright emerald snapped open and she tensed, ready to spring to action if needed. She narrowed her one eye at him, then relaxed, seeing it was their late sensei. Then she narrowed her eye again, seeing as he made them wait three hours. She mouthed an 'ero-sensei' just to annoy him and he glared slightly.

After Sakura woke her two friends, the three genin stood in front of Kakashi.

"You're late!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Well you see, there was an old lady asking for my hel—"

"Liar!" Kakashi sighed and pulled two small bells out of his pocket. The three genin looked at him curiously. He pulled out a watch and set it then put it back into his pocket.

"This timer is set for noon. The person who doesn't get a bell gets no lunch. Also they go back to the Academy." He explained. "You must come at me with an intent to kill if you want to get a bell."

"Ero-sensei" Sakura drawled. "An intent to kill? What if we hurt you?"

He chuckled "I wouldn't worry about that, _Sakura-hime_." She narrowed her eye at him. "Alright. And, go!" The three were off in blurs, all heading to the same spot.

Kakashi looked at the space his three cute genin were in and then around. 'Hm,' He thought. "I can't sense Sakura, Sasuke _and _Naruto… I guess I'll just have to look around for them then…' He sighed and walked away towards a random direction.

* * *

Once the three genin knew their Hentai-sensei was out of ear shot, they stopped in a small clearing. Sakura smirked under her mask. Sasuke and Naruto shivered at it. They knew that smirk. That was the smirk of completely and utter _revenge._ Probably for the name.

She cackled evilly. "Alright so this is what's going to happen—"Sakura started. The boys looked at her expectantly.

* * *

Kakashi stopped in the small clearing. He swore he could sense the genin's chakra coming from here a minute ago. He was about to walk away when a silver blur flew a few centimeters from his face into a tree. 'What was that?' He thought, pulling out a kunai.

He glanced to the tree and saw a silver arrow half way through it. Two more blurs came towards him and he deflected them with his kunai, sending them into the trees on either side of Kakashi. He looked into the trees in time to see a pink flash then another round of arrows came from behind him.

Kakashi gritted his teeth as he flipped away. 'If that's Sakura, a genin shouldn't be able to move that fast!'

Arrow after arrow kept coming and he was starting to tire out. A particular blow to his kunai pushed him back a little and he tripped. He looked to see what it was he tripped over and he saw a wire. 'Shit!' He though just as a barrel of kunai and shiruken came flying at him.

Kakashi made some hand seals and disappeared under ground. Just as he was coming back up he dodged a kick. He saw Sasuke in front of him. Sasuke sent of a flurry of kicks and punches at him.

Sasuke suddenly jumped back and made the necessary hand signs then called out "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" A huge fire ball came out of Sasuke's mouth and straight towards Kakashi.

'What! A genin shouldn't even have that much chakra to do that!' The silver haired jounin thought as he dodged the fire ball almost to be nearly kicked in the head. He looked to see Naruto standing behind him already finishing his hand signs.

"Kage no Bunshin!" The blonde yelled. Dozens of Naruto's popped up in front of Kakashi and engaged him in a Taijutsu battle.

Kakashi easily eliminated all the clones. He looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke standing together with viscous smirks on their faces. However, he wasn't the one they were looking at. 'What are they looking at?' He turned around to see a pink head of hair and then his vision went black.

* * *

As Kakashi opened his eyes he groaned. He looked up to see his three genin looming over him.

"Ero-sensei!" Sakura called out, giving him a joyful eye crease. "We had thought you were dead for a minute..." She and Naruto scratched the back of their necks sheepishly. Sasuke remained indifferent.

"We got the bells!" Naruto yelled, holding up both bells. Kakashi sighed and stared at his little team. Sakura was between the two boys, as always. Sasuke had a smirk on his face and Naruto was smiling brightly.

"Well, I guess you guys…" Cue dramatic pause. Two out of the three genin leaned forward a little. "Pass!" He gave them an eye crease, mirroring Sakura's perfectly. Next thing he knew he was tackled by blonde and pink heads of hair. Kakashi looked to see Naruto and Sakura hugging him.

"Yay, ero-sensei!" The pinkette cheered. Naruto laughed at Kakashi's nickname and Sasuke smirked, amused.

After the two genin climbed off their sensei they helped him up.

"You guys want to get some Ramen!?" Naruto screeched. Sakura giggled and nodded, pulling her other two boys along with her to follow the running blonde to the ramen stand.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled, while rolling his onyx eyes.

Kakashi sighed and chuckled. 'Maybe this will be a good team after all.' He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Demon Brothers **

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Team Kakashi was currently traveling at civilian pace to the Land of Waves. After Naruto argued with the Hokage to receive a mission ranked higher than D, they had gotten a C-ranked mission. Their client, Tazuna, was a bridge builder there and he needed to be protected and escorted there.

Naruto, who was in the front with an annoyed Tazuna, was absolutely giddy at being out of the village for the first time. Sasuke and Sakura stood in the middle with Kakashi in the back. The two genin were deep in thought, oblivious to Kakashi's scrutinizing stare at them.

Sakura was looking forward but her eye was glazed over with a worried look. 'My parents said they'd be home in a few months but they've never been gone this long…' She thought, uncertainly. Her parents and she may have not been on good terms but damn it, she still cared.

She was soon broken out of her train of thought by a puddle on the edge of the forest. 'Hm… it hasn't rained in a while, what idiots, disguising themselves as a puddle on a perfectly sunny day.' She shook her head and glanced over her shoulder at Kakashi. Catching his gaze, she gave a nod and glanced at the puddle. He nodded back and gave her a reassuring eye crease.

As they passed the 'puddle' chains came out of it and wrapped around the silver haired team leader, then sliced through him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, a horrified look coming to his face. Sakura glanced at the frozen blonde then looked at Sasuke and gave him a nod. She flipped back to land in front of Tazuna then they both slipped into defensive stances.

Sasuke took on one of the men while the other came rushing towards Naruto. The pinkette felt a chakra flare slightly and she immediately recognized it as Kakashi's. She smiled slightly under her mask and before anyone could see her long bow was out with an arrow already ready. Sakura released and the arrow hit its mark, the heart, just as the man cut Naruto's hand. He fell down, dead, and Sakura remained unphased.

Kakashi, who was in the bushes now remembered what Inoichi had said. 'True prodigy' He thought. He smiled sadly at Sakura. Him and her were so different but so alike.

"Sakura!" She looked to see Sasuke screamed her name. Sasuke's opponent apparently escaped him and was now sprinting towards her and Tazuna. She frowned in annoyance and readied another arrow. Just as she was about to release it, Kakashi appeared between the two and grabbed the man by the neck.

After tying him up he turned back to his three genin. He patted Sakura and Sasuke on the head. "Good job you two. But Sakura, you didn't have to kill him." The pinkette shrugged and he then turned to Naruto. "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean for you to get freeze up like that."

"But how are you alive!? We saw you die!" Yelled Tazuna, who was temporarily forgotten for the moment. Sakura glared at the man and motioned her head place where Kakashi was 'killed'. In his place was a pile of logs. Tazuna's mouth formed into a 'o' and Sakura had to refrain from rolling her eye.

"Can I talk to you Tazuna?" Kakashi asked politely, after coming back from talking with the tied up man. Tazuna nodded and they walked away.

Sasuke smirked and turned to the blonde. "Hey, you're not hurt are you, _scardey-cat?" _

Naruto came back to reality and yelled back, "Oi, what did you call me Teme!"

"Oi, Oi. Naruto, you shouldn't be moving. There's poison in that would and you could die. We should be getting you back to the village." Kakashi said, coming back with Tazuna. "This mission now is a B-rank and we should go back."

"No way! I will not let this mission fail because me!" Naruto yelled then stuck a kunai in his wound. He smiled brightly. "I will never be weak again!"

"While that's good you got the poison out, but now you'll die of blood loss." Kakashi drawled.

"What!" The blonde screeched and ran around the group yelling, "I don't want to die!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. As Naruto was running past her she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. "Shut _up_ Otōto." She looked at his hand and she gave a small smile seeing that her plushy was already healing it. Nonetheless, she wrapped it with bandages.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

"No problem." She turned to Kakashi. "Oi, ero-sensei. I think I speak for all of us if I say that were not giving up on this mission. Even if it is B-rank, we need to complete it." Sasuke and Naruto nodded in confirmation. Kakashi looked at the three and sighed.

"Alright, fine…" Tazuna clapped his hands together.

"Wonderful! Let's go now!" Team seven sweatdropped at him but followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Zabuza **

Sakura looked around from her place in the boat that they were currently in. 'I can't see anything… now that I'm thinking about it, the fog here _is _a little unnaturally thick.' She narrowed her eye and sensed around for any chakra signatures.

Her emerald eye snapped to the trees but saw there was nothing there. 'Hm… I could've sworn I felt someone there.' Her inner remained oddly silent, just as she had for the mission.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the boat hitting the shore everyone getting out. She sighed and also walked out.

"Alright!" Tazuna announced. "Take me home!" She sighed and fought the urge to smack him.

* * *

**(SKIPPING TO WHERE THEY FIGHT ZABUZA!) **

As the team looked up they saw a man standing on the blade that was embedded in the tree. Sakura narrowed her eye and readied her arrows.

"Momochi Zabuza." She heard her sensei hiss out.

"Hatake Kakashi, ah. Now I see why my other men were defeated so easily." The man snarled then smirked. Kakashi pulled up his hitai ate. "Oh, so you're using your Sharingan? This is truly an honor." He gave a mock bow then appeared in front of Kakashi.

Naruto rushed forward and blah blah blah… you know what happened.

Kakashi stood up from the water. 'Why is the water so heavy?' He thought.

Zabuza smirked and made hand seals then screamed out, "Suiro no Jutsu!" Kakashi was soon trapped into a water prison.

'Damn it!' He thought the looked at his genin. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura get Tazuna out of here and run!"

"No way!" Naruto yelled back, bringing out a kunai.

"What!"

"He's right ero-sensei." Sakura said in a calmer voice. "Were not leaving you here."

"Hn."

"Oh what's this?" Zabuza sounded amused. "Three little genin going to fight me?"

The three decided not to respond but look at each other, having a conversation with their eyes. The two boys nodded at Sakura and she made hand signs. Two other Sakura's popped up and went to stand by Tazuna, arrows ready.

'They really are a good team…' Kakashi thought proudly.

Sakura made another set of hand seals and whispered under her breath, "Kiri Gakure no Jutsu" A dense mist surrounded the area and the last thing Kakashi saw was his students' smirking faces.

Zabuza looked around and gritted his teeth as a strong wave of killer intent came at him. Suddenly two arrows came flying towards him. He blocked with his sword and grinned.

That grin slipped off his face when arrows now started coming toward him from all directions. All he saw was pink blurs. He jumped up in the air and barley missed a kick that was thrown at his face. Sasuke landed back on the ground. Zabuza made water clones and sent them into the mist. But as soon as he sent them out they poofed out of existence.

'What! How is that possible!?' He thought. He made a set of hand signs and the mist disappeared, showing the three genin straight in front of him.

Naruto poofed and now Sasuke had a giant shiruken. He threw it and Zabuza dodged.

"Heh! That didn't even come close to me!" He boasted.

Sasuke smirked. "It wasn't supposed to."

He heard a 'Kage no Bunshin!' from behind him and dozens of Naruto's appeared around him. He gritted his teeth and was forced to let Kakashi go.

The clones poofed off and Naruto regrouped with the others. They watched as Kakashi reengaged Zabuza into another battle. Just as Kakashi was getting his chidori ready a pair of senbon hit his neck, blah, blah, blah, you know what happens next.

* * *

** (SKIPPING TO SECOND BATTLE ZABUZA & HAKU VS. TEAM SEVEN!) **

As Sakura got back from rescuing Inari and his mother, two piercing screams filled the air. She recognized those as her two team mates immediately. 'I'm coming guys!' Sakura had no time to make some shadow clones so instead she made a few hand signs and said, "Shishienjin!" Four purple transparent walls enclosed around Tazuna, making him stand in a box.

Kakashi and Zabuza looked just in time to see her make it and stood with wide-eyes before started fighting again. 'Sakura,' Kakashi thought. 'Just how strong _are _you?'

When Sakura walked into the ice mirror prison. She stood wide-eyed at the sight of both her teammates laying on the ground with dozens of senbon sticking out of their bodies. 'Sasuke… Naruto… They're dead…' She stood, shaking with fury, oblivious that her team mates were only unconscious. She was giving off huge killing intent.

"Have you never had a comrade die then?" Haku's voice sounded from above.

"Shut up." Sakura whispered, head bowed and still shaking.

"Are you so mad that I killed them?"

"I said shut up!" Sakura yelled. Blue chakra swirled around her in massive amounts. Her eyes, which were a bright emerald were now a cold silver, pink petals swirling around quickly in the middle.

'What is this?' Haku thought to himself. He had to plant chakra in his feet to keep himself from flying away.

* * *

Outside the ice prison Kakashi and Zabuza looked to it. They stopped their battle when they sensed a massive amount of chakra burst.

"I said shut up!" They heard Kakashi's pink haired student scream.

"Kakashi!" Zabuza called. "What is this?" He demanded.

Kakashi continued looking towards his students. "I don't know." He sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

"You hurt them." Sakura whispered **"You're going to fucking ****_pay!" _**The mirrors around the two teenagers burst, ice flying in every direction and Zabuza and Kakashi had to cover themselves. Haku backed up a bit and looked at the now furious pinkette. She was so mad she didn't even see her two 'dead' team mates wake up.

'Sakura…' The two hurt boys thought. They looked to each other and nodded. One thought going through both minds. 'We have to stop her.'

Sasuke activated his new Sharingan and red chakra twirled around Naruto. They started making their way towards the petite girl.

The chakra around the pinkette now swirled more harshly, pink started mixing in with the blue. The petals in her eyes swirled more furiously. Haku sent senbon towards the girl, only to have them coming back at him. He dodged them just to see a fist coming at his face. Once the fist connected his mask cracked and fell off.

She didn't stop at that though. She sent a flurry of kicks and punches at him.

Sakura made one hand signs so fast he couldn't see it. She screamed out, "Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki!"

'Impossible!' He thought as dozens of huge ice needles rushed towards him. He didn't have time to dodge so they pinned him down, a few entering his skin. Haku gave a silent cry of pain.

Just as Sakura advanced on him a large ice sword appeared in her hand. As she was going to finish him off, two sets of strong arms wrapped around her. Her chakra started swiveling more furiously but the arms only tightened.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto started.

"Stop…" Sasuke finished. She gasped at them being alive and her eyes turned back to bright jade, chakra dying down. Her chakra stopped and the sword she was holding turned to water and fell on them, soaking them.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as she closed her eyes and went limp in their arms. The two boys gave her a small smile. Just as they looked back to where Haku was, he wasn't there. The sound of chirping birds met their ears along with a squish sound. ETC. ETC.

After the battle was done Tazuna was released out of his prison and Kakashi rushed to his female student.

"Is she okay?" Naruto voiced was laced with worry. Sasuke didn't say anything but he had a worried look in his eye. Their teacher checked her pulse. He sighed in relief.

"She'll be fine, just tired." The other two let out the breath they didn't know they had been holding. "We should be going though."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted then picked Sakura up and placed her on his back. Much to Kakashi's surprise Naruto didn't argue but had a worried look still on his face as he glanced at the pinkette. The next day the team was bandaged up and was at the edge of the forest. Sakura still asleep, laid on Sasuke's back.

"Thank you so much!" Tsunami yelled. "We wish you safety on your way home!" The others exchanged goodbyes and the team left.

As they were walking home, Kakashi thought about his pink-haired student. 'Where did all that chakra come from? Hm… I'll talk to the Hokage when we get back then to her to see if _she _knows anything.' Then he saw the glances the two young boys were giving her and added them to his list.

Sakura's eyes opened and she groaned. Her body felt like it had been repeatedly stomped on and she was exhausted. She looked out to see a blue covered back and black hair. "Chickenass?" She mumbled out. The three boys turned to look at her.

"Go back to sleep, Sakura." Sasuke glanced at her.

"Mmkay…" She snuggled deeper into his back and once again was asleep. She liked his back. It was comfy. Sasuke gave a small smile and they continued their journey back home.

* * *

When they got back to the gates it was early in the morning, the next day. Sasuke and Naruto were exhausted. Team seven greeted the guards as they walked into Kohana

"I'll report back to Hokage-sama. You two get some sleep." Kakashi told the two young boys then poofed off to report to the Hokage about a certain pinkette.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

It was decided.

They both headed to the Uchiha compound, they really didn't want Sakura being home alone after what had happened and also they were way too tired and her house was on the opposite of Kohana.

* * *

"Hokage-sama." The silver-haired Nin bowed.

"Kakashi. Report." The hokage spoke in a kind but firm tone. With that Kakashi stated the whole story, paying extra attention to the parts of the petite pinkette's display. The Hokage's eyes widened and her frowned, but schooled his features. "Hmm… interesting indeed. I'll look into it, myself. You're dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi mumbled then poofed off. He felt as if the Hokage was holding something back, no matter, would get his answers soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Chunin Exams**

Five months had went by since that mission and team seven, minus Kakashi, were standing in front of the building that the Chunin exams would be held in. Kakashi had deemed them ready to participate this year.

In those five months Sakura's parents still haven't returned and were declared dead. A private funeral was held for them and Sakura was devastated. Her friends were the only thing keeping her going. She covered her pain with smiles and a cherry tone, waiting for the pain in her chest to go away. But, her friends knew better to trust those smiles. Even as she pushed them away and assured them she was fine they kept standing by her.

Sasuke and Naruto had decided they didn't like Sakura living in her big house alone so they had her move into the Uchiha compound along with Naruto. It didn't really change anything, they had always had sleep overs there after missions.

Sakura grabbed both boys' hands and walked into the building. They walked up two floors until they got to a room full of genin. In the front of the room was a door that was guarded by two disguised jounin. One of them, the one with the bandage over his nose, hit a girl to the floor.

"Please let us in!" She begged them. The boy went to hit her again but stopped when a silver arrow pinned his shirt to the wall.

"Tsk. Hitting a girl, pathetic." A female voice came from in front of him. The genin parted to show Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Sakura's bow was out and her one showing eye had a hard glint to it.

"Release the genjutsu." Sasuke said from the side of her, face still stoic. It made most of the girls in the room swoon.

"Eh? So you caught on did you?" The boy at the side of the one that hit the girl said, smirking. The sign on the door faded and turned to the proper number.

"This is only the second floor, idiots." Sakura cut in. The boys in the room, especially a green beast, gave Sakura a lustful stare. The room turned into murmurs. Sakura walked forward and pulled her arrow out, and gave the 'chunin' a glare. He winced and she smirked under her mask. She turned around to the girl and helped her up.

"Thanks!" The girl smiled. "I'm Tenten."

"No problem, and Sakura." Sakura gave her an eye crease. "We should be going. Come on Chickenbutt, Naruto." The two boys nodded and the three of them started walking away. **–SKIPPING THE ONE SIDED LEE-SAN X SAKU-CHAN LOVE SCENE!- **

* * *

As they made their way to the entrance of the _real _chunin exams, Kakashi poofed in front of them.

"Ero-sensei!" Sakura chirped happily. Naruto snickered at Kakashi defeated look at the nickname.

"Oi, Oi. Make me proud my little ducklings!" They gave him a deadpanned look as he patted their heads.

He poofed back off and they opened the doors. Naruto gasped. The room was filled with viscous looking _genin. _The three of them walked in and heard a screech.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino ran towards Sasuke and latched onto him. He scowled.

"Get off." He said with monotone. Sakura and Naruto were snickering. Sasuke glared at the two.

"So you're here too?" A lazy voice drawled. Shikamaru and Choji walked up to them.

"Shika-kun, Choji!" Sakura chirped then glomped the two blushing boys.

"Kura." They both replied politely, still blushing.

"Hey look it's the idiot trio." Naruto snickered.

"Don't call us that… troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled. Sakura looked around the room for a certain panda boy but gave up when she didn't see him.

"Hey guys!" Kiba yelled at the group. Team eight made their way toward them.

"Hina-chan!" Sakura yelled and hugged the shy heiress. Hinata blushed brightly.

"Sakura-chan… Naruto-kun." She blushed even more when Naruto smiled at her.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, smiling. She fainted. "Oi, Oi! What happened!" Sakura sighed at her two friends while Kiba and Shino tried to wake their team mate up.

"Hey, you kids should really be quieter." A light voice drawled. The rookies turned to see a white haired male with glasses. "Your attracting unwanted attention" He motioned to the room and the rookies looked around to see most of the genin glaring at them. He then pointed to a particular looking furious group of genin from the sound village. "There village is particularly viscous. I'm Kabuto by the way."

Sakura glared at the man. She didn't trust him one bit. He smirked at her and her eyes turned silver for a minute. Ever since the mission to the land of waves, her kekkei genkai was getting harder to control. The kekkei genkai was called the Kopigan. It can copy any Jutsu or other kekkei genkai as long as it's activated. His smirk widened.

"And how do you know that, hmm?" She all but snarled at him. Her team mates looked at her oddly. She usually wasn't the one to be so rude.

He smiled and pulled out blank cards. "These." At their questioning looks he explained further. "These are nin-info cards. They can tell you about any ninja you want." He smirked at their astonished gazes, well except for Sakura's glare.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Sabaku Gaara, Rock Lee." He demanded.

"Oh so you already know their names? This should be easy." He pushed chakra into one of the cards. "Rock Lee—"Sakura zoned him out.

'I cannot trust him… He's suspicious and he _reeks_ of snake.' She growled and got lost in thought. As she came back to reality she saw Kabuto get attacked and smirked. 'Idiot deserves that…'

"Alright shut up and sit down!" A voice boomed over the room. "I am Ibiki Morino and I am your first proctor for the first _written _test!"

"Aw fuck!"

**(SKIPPING THE FIRST TEST IT'S LIKE… FUCKING BORING) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Forest of Death **

Team seven stood in front of their assigned gate, waiting for the announcer to say start.

"Start!" A deep voice sounded through the area and the gates opened. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto immediately took off.

The three stopped at a forest clearing. "Guys! I need to peeeeee!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. But hurry up." Naruto nodded and then started to unbuckle his pants. "Not here, Dobe!" He said while pointing to Sakura. Naruto blushed then hurried off.

After a few minutes he came back and looked…refreshed… "Phew! I spelled my whole name out with that!" Naruto exclaimed.

One kunai and one arrow whizzed by his head. "Hey what the hell!" He screamed, dodging two more weapons.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura questioned completely serious, while getting out another arrow.

"What! I am Naruto!" 'Naruto' yelled at the two.

Sasuke scoffed. "Naruto's kunai pouch is on his right leg, idiot."

'Naruto' chuckled darkly. "I know the orange loser doesn't have the scroll, so one of you does." He said dispelling the hendge then getting into a taijutsu stance. Before both boys could even move a silver arrow pierced his collar, pulling him into the tree behind him.

"I don't have time for, you. Where's my Otōto!?" Sakura snarled at him. The, now scared, man pulled out the arrow and poofed away.

The remaining two looked at each other and sighed. They walked not even twenty feet and saw Naruto tied to a tree.

Sasuke muttered out a 'Dobe' cut him free with a kunai. "Okay." He spoke. "We need a password."

The three paused, thinking it over. "Okay." Sasuke started again. "Listen up because I won't repeat this." He looked pointedly at Naruto. "The question is when does a ninja strike? The answer is a ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps, dropping his guard, his weapons forgotten in the night."

Sakura nodded and Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Er… Can you repeat that?"

"No." Both genin deadpanned.

A strong wind suddenly separated the three, once again. Naruto was alone while Sasuke was with Sakura. The latter landed on a thick tree branch. Naruto appeared in front of them. Sasuke held out a kunai and Sakura got her arrow ready. "Password." Sasuke said while holding his kunai out.

"A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps, dropping his guard, his weapons forgotten in the night." He answered with a goofy grin. Sakura sent two arrows to him and he dodged. "What the hell!" He screeched, dodging two more.

"Idiot. Otōto wouldn't have ever remembered that long of a password." She deadpanned. 'Naruto' chuckled. She transformed back and in front of the two genin was a girl…boy…it.

"Well, well, clever ones aren't we?" It smirked. "I'm glad you two seem to be more trouble than your known for this will be…fun now wont it?" Reaching into its pocket it pulled out the earth scroll. "This _is _the scroll you need, is it not? Well you'll just have to fight me for it." Then it promptly…ate…the scroll.

Sakura gagged. "Ew. The pedo ate it…" She muttered out. Sasuke gave her a very unique look.

The it pulled its eye lid down, showing its snake eye and immediately Sakura looked away. Sasuke wasn't so lucky. He looked straight into its eye and froze on the spot. Then he started shaking uncontrollably. He whimpered and Sakura looked at him.

"Sasuke?" She asked gently. She made her way over to him and shook his shoulders gently. "Snap out of it Sasuke!"

"No use." The Pedo said from behind her. "He's trapped in my genjutsu and won't get out. Now I'll go ahead and kill you."

"Get away from my nee-san!" A familiar voice boomed, but Sakura didn't turn around, her head was bowed and she was shaking, it thought from fear. Oh, how wrong the pedo was. Naruto appeared between the two, his eyes red.

"The kyuubi." The it said, amused. Naruto gave a battle cry and rushed forward. Pedo grabbed him by his arm and with its free hand it made hand seals, smirking widely. The she-male pressed its palm to Naruto's stomach and Naruto screamed loudly. It threw him off the branch they were still on and Naruto would've fallen to his death if it was not for a silver arrow pinning him to the tree by his sleeve. Its attention was on Sakura once again.

Sakura turned around and gave him a furious glare. Pink and blue chakra sizzling around her. Her left eye was its regular silver with the pink petal spinning wildly, reflecting off of her emotions. Her right eye that was usually covered by her bangs was now showing, a Sharingan in the place where her emerald eye should have been, the tomoe in them swirling rapidly. Its ugly face gaped at her.

"Impossible…" it mumbled. Then it smiled widely. "Even as I had thought that kekkei genkai had been extinct it seems as if I have a new container!" It chirped happily. It then _peeled _off its face, showing a man underneath. Sasuke had already passed out onto the branch.

Sakura rushed forward, a fist full of chakra rushed towards his face. He dodged and her fist hit the tree behind him, it shattered into pieces. His smile widened seeing her little display of power. She turned to him and took out two arrows, placing both on her arrow, aiming for his heart. Both arrows then were encased in ice. She let them go and he barley dodged one, the other hitting his arm. He hissed in pain. He looked to where the arrow had hit him and his eye widened when he saw his arm getting encased with ice also.

He scowled 'I can't do _it _now with my arm like this! I'll have to just hurry up then.' He thought frantically. He stretched his neck out and sank his teeth into her neck while she was distracted. She gave a glass shattering scream which was heard all through the forest and made the two boys cringe in their sleep. He unattached his teeth and smirked. "This is not over, Sa-Ku-Ra. You'll come to me when you seek power, and answers." He then dissolved into the tree behind him like some fucking creeper.

Sakura's screaming stopped and she had tears streaking down her face. Her kekkei genkai shut off and she swayed. Her bangs went back in place and she whimpered. She looked down to her hand and smirked, despite the pain. Just as the pedo was distracted she had gotten the _real_ earth scroll from him. Right before the fucking she-male bit her. I mean like… who would really eat a fucking scroll? The Pedo. That's who.

She looked to her team mates and scowled. Her vision blurred but she shook her head. She couldn't concentrate on the pain right now, she would have to carry them to the tower to rest.

As she made up her mind, Sakura poured chakra into her legs and arms and left with her two team mates on her shoulders at a fast pace just as Anko showed up with a group of ANBU. Anko growled and continued on. That snake would not get away this time.

**(I DECIDED TO SKIP THE WHOLE TEAM SOUND VS SAKURA SHIT!)**

* * *

**IM SORRY IM SKIPPING ALL THE BORING SHIT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME KIDDIES **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Preliminaries**

** (Sasuke-Third POV) **

Sasuke woke up to the sight of a black ceiling and a comfy bed. He looked to the side to see Naruto sleeping on the other bed and Sakura nowhere to be found. He immediately tensed at his team mate not being there. He heard door creaked open and looked to it. In came a smiling…well…eye creasing pinkette with three trays of food. One in her left hand, one in her right and one on her head. He heard a snicker on the side of him and realized Naruto woke up.

After Sakura had placed a food tray on both his and Naruto's lap she sat down on his bed and started eating.

"Um nee-san…?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Mmm?"

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Oh." She mumbled, distracted by her food and thoughts. "Oh!" She caught up causing both boys to sweatdrop. "You're at the tower."

"Nani!?" The two boys screeched, confused.

"I got a scroll and carried you two idiots here." She waved off their astonished looks. "We have a few minutes to get ready. You two have been out for two days and the next part of the tests are today." She suddenly grabbed her neck and winced in pain.

"Nee-san! Are you okay?" Naruto shrieked from beside him.

"Sakura what happened to that woman?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"Hm? Oh **it **got away... I swear to Kami i **will **castrate that thing if i see it again." She deadpanned causing both boys to scoot away from her.

Still trying to process the information of her carrying _both _of them, they only could nod and continue eating. Then she left and went to get ready. They soon followed her example.

* * *

Team seven was escorted from their room to a huge arena where the third part of the exams were to be held. Two huge hand statues in the position to form a Jutsu was at the far end of the room.

Team seven quickly lined up at the center of the arena with the other rookies along with other candidates that had passed the second exam. The Hokage stood in front of the genin along with the senseis of each squad. There was also a few extras there also. The sound jounin smirked at Sakura and licked his lips and she gave him a furious and disgusted glare. Fucking creeper. She grabbed her neck again and whimpered in pain. This earned her a worried look from her team mates. It went unnoticed by everyone but the Hokage and Kakashi.

* * *

The Hokage, Anko, and Kakashi stare at team seven. All thinking the same thing.

'So Orochimaru didn't get Sasuke after all.' The three shared a look and nodded. Then they noticed the pinkette's glare and whimper. One thought went through their minds. 'Oh shit.'

* * *

The Hokage stepped forward and everyone turned silent.

"Welcome. Congratulations to you, for making it through the second round. This will be the preliminary round." He spoke loudly.

"What do you mean preliminary rounds, troublesome…?" Shikamaru mumbled. The genin groaned.

Before the hokage spoke however, a jounin stepped up. "Lord Hokage, let me explain, please."

"Very well." He stepped back in line with the other Jounin.

"I am Gekkou Hayate. I will be your third proctor." He coughed into his hand. "We cannot let you advance to the next round simply because there's too many of you right now. That is why we're having the preliminary rounds. Does anyone want to quit?" No one spoke. **–A/N I'm keeping Kabuto for a little surprise Mwahahah Bastard deserves it- **

"The first match will show on the board. The rest of you will go back to the competitor's box." More groans. He coughed again.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yoroi Akado **

Sasuke smirked. 'They wasted no time did they?'

"Right, those whose names have been called, step forward." Both boys stepped forward. "The rest of you, leave."

Once the arena was clear Hayate looked between the two boys. "Is there any objections?"

"No." Both boys answered together, both monotone. They glared at each other and Hayate sweatdropped.

'You better win Sasuke…' His two team mates thought. Sasuke met their eyes and nodded. They nodded back and gave him a thumbs up.

Orochimaru, the sound sensei crossed his arms over his chest and stood with his team, smirking. 'I don't need him anymore.' He thought to himself. 'I have her.' He glanced over at Sakura and licked his lips again. 'This will indeed be a good _show' _

Sakura zoned out. She thought about her match and glanced at Kabuto. 'I wonder who I will be fighting… I hope I get to kick four eye's ass.' She thought back to her parents and her disappeared Inner. She had to hold back her tears for now. 'I will win against whoever I have to. For them.' She paused. 'Inner… where are you? I need you…' She sighed out loud and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes once she heard the loud claps of everyone. 'Wow… I zoned out for that long?' Sasuke was standing over an unconscious Yoroi. He was waving the medics away and walking towards us. She noticed Kakashi looking at her intently but turned back to Sasuke.

"Nice job, Chickenass." Sakura greeted him politely. He smirked at the pinkette.

"Jealous, Billboard-chest?"

"You. Wish." She challenged him. His smirk only widened.

The other's matches passed quickly.

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Tsuchi Kin – He won **

**Hinata Hyuuga vs. Yamanaka Ino – Both lost**

**Neji Hyuuga vs. Zaku Abumi – Neji won **

**Choji Akimichi vs. Dosu – Both lost **

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba – Naruto won **

**Tenten vs. Temari – Temari won**

**Gaara vs. Rock Lee – Gaara won**

**Shino had a tie –both lost **

After shino had been taken away to the hospital and Gai's comments about youth ended, the arena was silent, waiting for the next match.

'There's no doubt who I will fight then…' Sakura thought to herself. Finally the names stopped.

**Yakushi Kabuto vs. Haruno Sakura**

Sakura smirked and lifted herself over the railing. Stairs were for boring people with no imaginations. She landed lightly with grace only a kunoichi could have. She slowly walked to the middle of the arena. Sakura eyed Kabuto as he walked down the stairs, his eyes glinting mysteriously and a smirk placed on his lips.

"Go Sakura! Beat four eyes!" Ino yelled, and Shikamaru winced at her tone.

"Don't lose to him Sakura!" Naruto chimed in. Sasuke rolled his eyes and hit him on the back of the head. "Teme!" But inwardly Sasuke was wishing Sakura luck.

'Don't lose. Sakura.' He thought.

"Yosh! Youthful blossom, show him your epic youthfulness!" Well who did that come from?

* * *

Orochimaru smiled creepily, watching the pinkette. This is the match he was waiting for all this time. This was his chance! 'Yes. It will happen soon. I need her eyes. It will be quite the dramatic show. This is her time to prove herself to me.' He told himself. He caught Kabuto's eye and nodded. 'Don't hold back Kabuto.'

* * *

In his stand the Hokage sighed. He had a bad feeling about this match. He would just have to wait to see how it would turn out. He glanced at Kakashi and saw the same distress on his face.

'Sir, are we _really _letting her participate?" Anko whispered from beside him.

He nodded and sighed. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop it."

* * *

Sakura glanced to the stands and her smirk widened.

"Haruno, Yakushi, if there any objections to this match?" Hayate asked once Kabuto got there, then coughed into his hand.

"None" Kabuto replied while licking his lips. Sakura didn't bother answering, just nodded.

"Begin!" Hayate leaped back, away from the two.

Kabuto brought his hands to his sides and they started glowing a light green. It caused the crowd to gasp.

"Chakra Scalpels." Sakura said, faintly impressed. "Fine, want to play like that, old man? Then we'll play." He twitched at the nickname. She took off her bow and arrow holder. "Won't be needing this." She threw her bow into the wall behind Kabuto, the holder hanging off of the string of the arrow. Her fanboys swooned at her 'coolness'

She mimicked his move and put her hands to her sides, after a few seconds they begun to glow a bright green, matching her emeralds perfectly. The crowds leaned forward with mild interest.

"Medical ninja also, ne? This is going to be _fun._" He smirked and they both raced forward.

"Shut up unless you want to be castrated." She deadpanned.

* * *

In the stand the rookie nine and their sensei's along with team Gai watched the two medics closely as they clashed. They were moving so fast all you could see was blurs and hear the loud bursts when the two chakra scalpels touched.

The jounins remembered now. 'Haruno Prodigy.' They thought.

"I didn't know your student was a medic-nin, Kakashi." The other sensei, Asuma said. Sounding surprised and impressed.

"Me either" Kakashi grumbled. He was focusing on Sakura's neck and trying to find the reason Orochimaru would want _her._

"We did." Kiba cut in. "She's a damn good one at that too!"

"Yeah, I am sure she's better than most in the hospital." Shikamaru put in. The senseis and team Gai gaped at him and then turned back to the pink kunoichi. Kakashi pulled his two male students away from the rest.

"Naruto, Sasuke. What happened in the forest? Anything strange?" He prodded.

"I got eaten by a snake!" Naruto shrieked. "Oh yeah and then this she-male knocked me out. Ugly Bastard"

"She-male?" He asked skeptically.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah the ugly bastard put me in some sort of illusion where I felt like I could never be happy again. I passed out though." He mumbled.

"Did anything else happen?" Kakashi almost pleaded.

"Well… Sakura was alone to face the ugly snake-man…but…I could've sworn I heard her scream…Then earlier today she was in pain and holding her neck." Sasuke informed him and Naruto nodded in confirmation.

* * *

She once again went at Kabuto. 'This is taken longer than I would have liked!' She thought, irritated. Her eye turned a silver and her petals spinned.

She didn't need to use the byakugan to see people gaping at her. "Is that a kekkei genkai!?" Someone yelled.

"I thought that was extinct!" Another one yelled.

She smirked and rushed forward, kicking his legs from under him. When Kabuto was down she aimed a chakra infused punch at his head. He quickly rolled out of the way and her fist hit the ground, causing half of the arena floor to break into pieces. Sakura growled in annoyance.

She ignored the gasps of the crowd and made hand seals at a speed so even the Hokage couldn't see. She called out "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Water spewed from her mouth and filled the floor. The water quickly turned into a water dragon with Sakura standing on its head.

"That's not something a genin could do!" Kotetsu yelled from the stands. Sakura glared at him through a silver eye

"Rank has no meaning, bastard." He immediately shut up. The dragon quickly attacked Kabuto.

'Damn it!' He thought and made hand seals. A fire dragon attacked the water dragon. Sakura jumped off its head. The two dragons clashed and destroyed each other so it was only Sakura and Kabuto once again.

Sakura was pissed.

Kabuto merely smirked. Bastard.

Red flowed into both eyes and soon she had both Sharingan, tomoe spinning wildly. Her bangs had been moved away from her right eye to be seen to everyone. Chakra scalpels activated she rushed back to Kabuto. She was moving at such incredible speed, he couldn't dodge. She aimed for his chest but he twisted himself so she cut his arm instead.

He closed one eye and hissed in pain. His Chakra scalpels activated also, he cut her masked cheek. He quickly got over it though and made hand signs then disappeared. Her eyes turned back to silver but this time she had no petals. She searched the arena with her eyes.

'Not above!' She thought to herself. 'Not behind! Where could he be? Below!' She once again willed chakra to go into her hand and punched the ground. The ground opened up and Kabuto sprinted out, towards her. In his right hand was a ball a pure sizzling blue chakra that only a medic could do. The ever present smirk, plastered on his face. Her eyes gained five petals back and chakra started twirling around her.

"Stop the match!" Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza yelled as one. They had been present when Sakura had learned and practiced this move and it had not been pretty. Not pretty at all. This earned them curious looks, including from their children and sensei. The proctor shrugged and muttered out an 'I can't…'

"Come get me now." He said smoothly, she snarled at him. Her hair had been knocked out of its pony tail and was now freely flowing around her. This, of course, made her fanboys pass out with nosebleeds. Tch, Hentai…

"Happy to, bastard!" She shouted as she rushed forward him. The chakra around her turned pink and transferred into a ball on her left hand. "Shannaro!" As they came together in the middle of arena, the crowd watched with anticipation. His right hand and her left hand came together. A bright light enveloped the whole arena.

**...**

**BOOM!** There was a thundering sound. The crowd covered their eyes. Silence. The whole area was silent. The people slowly uncovered their eyes to gasp. In the middle of the arena there was a giant crater.

On one side of the arena was Kabuto. He was on his butt and bleeding in various places. His glasses were cracked and shirt torn. His right arm was twisted in an unnatural way and was covered in blood. Across his face was a big gash. He was struggling to stand up.

On the other side of the arena was Sakura. She was a whole different story. Her back was to a wall which had a giant crater in the middle. Her left arm mirrored Kabuto's. There was a big scratch in her mask, showing blood underneath and her forhead was cut and bleeding. Her leg was laying limp beside her and there was a large gash across her flat stomach. Her eyes were closed, and you couldn't see her chest moving up and down. There was a pool of blood around her, Soaking her clothes and hair.

"Nee-san!" Naruto screamed, tears at the corner of his eyes. This got him more curious gazes. "Come on Sakura get up!" The others could just watch, willing her to open those emeralds of hers.

Hayate closed his eyes and sighed. He coughed into his hand then opened them again. "Yakushi Kabuto is the—"a flare of chakra stopped him.

The crowd looked to Sakura and gasped. She was standing, one eye closed and she looked in pain. Black marks were all over her body. She gave a happy eye crease.

"I'm not done yet! Come and get it, four eyes!" She yelled out, determined. The crowd could only gape at the injured pinkette. However a certain creeper was smiling gleefully. The people that knew her smiled at their friend. They were also confused about those strange marks though.

Hayate leaped away once again.

Sakura's hand glowed green and she sighed as she fixed her leg. On the other side of the arena Kabuto did the same.

He smirked widely. 'Orochimaru-sama see now that you don't need this bitch, I'm more than enough.' He thought to himself and glanced at the sound jounin then nodded. Both contestants ran towards each other and engaged in a taijutsu battle. Both landed little hits.

The two leaped back from each other and once again had chakra in their hands. Both had the same thoughts. As they rushed to each other, Kabuto's left hand connected with Sakura left, still broken arm. As Sakura's right hand connected with Kabuto's injured arm.

They both gasp out in pain. Kabuto and Sakura went flying and hit opposite walls. The crowds looked on in anticipation but both had their eyes closed and showed no signs of getting up. Sakura's marking had already receded.

* * *

Gaara or Panda-kun and his siblings watched with worry. As well as the rookie nine and Team Gai. Gaara's his sand was moving around, agitated. She was his friend and he cared about her, how dare that bastard hurt her. She was the one who pulled him out of his loneliness.

_ Flashback _

_Six year old Sakura Haruno was walking to the park. Her family and she had come to Suna to visit family. Both her parents were busy today so they allowed her to go to the park for the day. When she had gotten to the park she saw an __**adorable **__red haired boy playing alone in the sand pit. _

_She was walked up to him and he looked up. "Hello!" She said, smiling brightly. "I am Sakura Haruno! May I play with you?" He looked at the masked girl with wide eyes. Why wasn't his sand attacking her? _

_He heard a buzzing sound and looked around for the source but soon realized __**Shukaku the sand demon **__was purring in his head. 'This girl.' He thought. 'She puts Shukaku at ease…' He continued to stare wide eyed at her and his demon urged him to say yes. So he nodded and she smiled gleefully. ___

_"So what's your name?" Sakura asked kindly. _

_"Sabaku Gaara." He mumbled. _

**_'Aw!'_**_ Sakura's Inner yelled. __**'He's socially retarded!' **__Sakura frowned under her mask but still agreed with Inner… after scolding her. _

_"Well hello, Gaara! I'm visiting Suna. Would you like to be my friend?" He nodded and Inner cheered. "Can I call you Panda-kun? You look like a Panda." She nodded wisely. He nodded slowly back and she glomped him and cooed over his adorable self. _

_After that she had come to play every day and when she left they still sent letters to each other every day. Even now._

_ End of Flashback_

* * *

**(A/N This is a major change but Sound and Sand doesn't have the invasion!) **

Hayate jumped between the two. "Kabuto Yakushi and Haruno Sakura are no longer able to participate in this round so no will move on to the next round." Pure and utter chaos. Boos and chants for the contestants name rang through the arena and Hayate sighed. Troublesome people.

The Hokage stood from his chair and raised his hand. The crowds automatically silenced. "Since these two genin's have fought a great battle that surpasses their ranks. I have come to the conclusion that they will _both _go onto the next rounds." **–A/N Cha! I'm not done with you yet lapdog! (Kabuto)- **The arena emerged into cheers and whoops.

After the Hokage's announcement Kakashi landed on the bottom floor to collect his student, Sasuke and Naruto flanked his sides. The medics could get Kabuto, team seven really didn't care at this point. Kakashi took her pulse and gave a relieved sigh.

"She will be fine boys. She just has to get that leg, arm and those scratches healed. Go back to the stands and come to hospital when this is over." 'Besides…' He thought seriously in his mind. 'I need to seal up the curse mark.' The two boys looked like they were about to protest but soon paused when he gave them a stern look. They went back to the stands and told the others about the petite pinkette's condition.

* * *

After Kabuto and Sakura were off the arena floor Hayate called the winners down, along with two others two temporarily take the injured genin's place.

"Alright!" He coughed. Hayate held eight small cards out to them, facing down. "Each of you pick one."

As they each picked one, including the replacements, they turned them around to see numbers. Hayate coughed into his hand then looked over them. "Alright so this is how the matches are going to go. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. Shikamaru Nara and Sabaku Temari. Sabaku Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke. Lastly. "His eyes widened then he sighed. "Yakushi Kabuto and Haruno Sakura." Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru scowled while Gaara gave a slight growl. That _man _against _their _Sakura. Again! "Okay, the winners from the first and second match will fight while the winners from the last two matches will."

He coughed again. "You will be given a month to prepare for the final rounds."

"Why a month?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Because, _we _still need to make a big enough arena for the fights. Also you guys need to get rest and ready. Dismissed." He finished.

Sasuke and Naruto both smirked and pivoted on their feet. Then promptly sprinted for the hospital.

* * *

**How did you like it huh? You liked it didnt ya? ya yeah. No? Okay then... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

**(Sakura's POV – Third person)**

**_Sakura looked around the dark place she was in. Where was she? She felt as she was trapped in a box but all she could see was complete darkness. She heard a slithering noise in the back of her and jumped up. _**

**_'What the hell? Why do I feel lighter?' She thought. Sakura adjusted her eyes and looked down at herself. Her boobs were gone! Not only that, she was smaller. She was in her five year old body. _**

**_Suddenly she heard an evil chuckle by her ear. She gasped and backed up only to trip over something big. She looked to see what made her fall and screamed. There was a bloodied body by her feet and she screamed once again. The body was completely missing any arms or a head. _**

**_In a second she wasn't in the dark box anymore. She was in a house, a compound by the looks of it. Bodies littered the floor. Bodies like the one without heads or arms, some without legs. There was a sword in one. She screamed. Long and loud. Sakura backed up until she hit the bloody wall. _**

**_She looked down to herself to see she was completely drenched in blood. There was also blood coming from her nose, signaling she had gotten hit in the face. There was another chuckle. Suddenly there was a man in front of the bodies. In front of her shaking form. It was too dark to see any of the features but she could make out the long hair and red eyes that glowed in the darkness. The man was holding a sword dripping with blood. _**

**_"Sakura…" It was quiet and didn't seem like it was coming from the man. He advanced on her, stepping on or over the bodies like they were trash. His bloody shoes made squish sounds with every step. _**

**_"Sakura." There that voice was again. This time louder. She backed into the wall more, shaking her head back and forth. He was almost to her. _**

**_"No! Leave me alone! Get away!" The man was in front of her, sword raised. _**

_**"Sakura!" She brought her knees to her chest and continued crying. "Sakura! Wake up Sakura!"**_

Emerald eyes shot open, pupils dilated. Everything was blurry and she could barely make out the face that was inches from her own. Gloved hands were shaking her shoulders. She gasped and pushed the man away. She flew off her bed and scrambled to the corner of the room. She once again brought her knees to her chest and sobbed. She her mask a little wet already and touched the wet spot. She looked to her fingers and saw blood. It was just like the dream. This man must be that man then!

The man came forward, slowly. His hands were out. "Sakura. It's okay. It's me, Kakashi-sensei."

"No! No get away from me!" She screamed out. She was still confused. She unconsciously activated her kekkei genkai and the petal spinned wildly. The man came a little closer, forcing her to back more into the wall. "It's okay Sakura…"

She suddenly remembered that voice. She looked back to the man and saw no long hair, but silver. Also a mask. This wasn't the man. "K-kaka-sensei?" She croaked, her voice cracking. Her Kopigan deactivated. He nodded slowly and she flew into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He stiffened but slowly relaxed and made gentle circles on her back.

"Sh… it's okay…" He felt her go limp and looked down to her to see she had went unconscious once again. He gently picked her up and placed her back on the bed then wrapped the blankets around her. He stared at his students face and gently moved a strand of her pink locks that was over her masked mouth.

As he pulled his fingers away he felt something sticky and looked at his fingertips. His eyes widened at the sight of blood on them. Kakashi looked back to his apprentice in worry. Before he could do anything else the door swung open and Naruto and Sasuke came busting through.

"Nee-san!" Naruto was about to go hug her but Sasuke hit the back of his head.

"Urusai, Dobe!" Sasuke hissed. "She's sleeping!"

"Itai!" Naruto whined and looked at his surrogated big sister. The two boys walked to her bed side looking her over. "How is she?"

"She's all fixed up!" Kakashi chirped. "All she needs is rest now." He decided not to tell the boys about the strange thing that happened earlier. He would talk to her about it later.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded and pulled up two chairs.

"Boys." He said, getting their attention. "Has Sakura told you anything of her past?"

"Nope." Naruto said, a little confused.

'Interesting.' Kakashi mused.

"She doesn't remember most of it anyways. She always said she only remembers thing past the age of five. But…" Sasuke trailed off.

"But?" The two boys exchanged a look and both frowned.

"Well nee-san has triggers." Naruto continued.

"Triggers?" Kakashi questioned.

"It's when she hears a specific word or see's or feels a specific thing. When it happens she gets this type of memory." Sasuke clarified.

"Or dream." Naruto put in. "But usually its really confusing, though, and she can't seem to figure it out. Then everything gets bad."

"Bad? What do you mean bad?"

"Well..." Both boys glanced at their pink headed friend with matching smirks. "Her friends, the rookie nine and Gaara's team, along with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji's fathers all know her triggers by now and try to keep her away from them."

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked. He was getting more interested by the moment. Naruto nodded to Sasuke, signaling for him to explain.

"The first time she had a trigger, it was a few years ago." Sasuke sighed. "It happened when Naruto, she, and I were training in the training grounds." He took a deep breath. "We were training until it got late at night. We decided to stay a little longer and watch the stars. But when a couple shooting stars past by…"

Naruto licked his lips and continued for him. "When the stars past by she had gotten this glazed look in her eye and when we tried to snap out of it she completely freaked. She told us about the memory and when she couldn't figure out it, she completely _destroyed _the training field. The old-man had to pay for a new one."

Kakashi's one eye widened, but they weren't done yet.

"After that." Sasuke sighed. "She locked herself in her room, alone for a _two_ months. She mediated the whole time, still ate and showered and slept, but she completely cut contact with anyone, even her parents. We had to get Ino and the other girls to literally drag her out of her hole."

"Interesting…Anything else?" Both boys looked to each other before nodding quickly. Kakashi narrowed his eye then sighed. He would get it out of them sooner or later. He would go talk to the Hokage soon.

The three fell into a deep silence, each in their own thoughts.

A soft groan was heard from the bed and they looked up to see Sakura's eye fluttering open. She coughed and Sasuke got her a cup of water. She muttered a 'thanks'

"Sakura-nee-san!" Naruto yelled then glomped the girl. She giggled then softly pushed him off.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked softly, surprising Kakashi.

"Don't get all sentimental on me, Chickenass, or I'll castrate you." She giggled again. "Of course I'm okay! That fight was nothing to my epic self!" She proclaimed. The three sweatdropped at her. How can she be so… energetic?

"Ne, Sakura-nee-san guess what!" Before she could question him he continued. "The old man allowed you to go to the next round and guess you are fighting!"

"Who, Otōto?" Kakashi also listened in, since he took Sakura he didn't get a chance to see.

"Kabuto!" Sakura eye widened but went back to normal. The three had a hunch that she had a devious smile on right now.

"Well, well, well, time for some revenge, ne boys?" She cackled evilly which caused them to scoot away from her.

"Yes, well Sakura they said you could go today. Also about the training, I found the boys a sensei but I didn't find you one yet, Sakura." She waved him off.

"I was already going to ditch you guys." Sasuke twitched and hit Sakura in the back of the head. She chuckled. "Just kidding, just kidding. For the most part anyways." That earned her another hit. "I already know what I am going to do, but I won't be seeing you guys till the chunin exams, starting after I get out of this _horrid _place."

"Oh, what are you going to then, nee-san?" Naruto asked.

"That's my secret." She winked at them. "Alright get your asses out of here, I need to change. I'll see you guys in a month." After bidding the guy's bye her features turned grim. "This is going to be a tough month." She changed and escaped through the window. To the forest of death for a month, it is then. After getting Dango of course.

* * *

**(Pre-Time Skip! Two weeks) **

It had been two weeks since the boys of team seven, and anyone for that matter had seen the small Haruno Sakura. It's like she had disappeared entirely from Kohana. They had visited her home but it was always the same message on the door. 'Not to be disturbed. Leave before you're castrated'. The boys had broken in once and accidently triggered a trap and almost lost their 'family jewels' to well-aimed kunai. That said, they never entered her house again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Final Rounds**

* * *

** (Pre-Time Skip! Two more weeks!) **

* * *

**(Naruto's POV – Third person)**

Naruto stood in line with the other genin that had pasted the preliminaries. However, Sasuke and Sakura had still not shown yet. Their matches had been the most talked about all month and the people were getting restless. 'Where are those two?' He thought, worriedly. His mood slightly lightened up when he remembered that he would finally would be seeing Sakura. Naruto looked around. There was thousands of people here. Civilians and Ninjas alike. Along with Daimyos and the two Kages. Even people from different villages were here.

After some talking with the Hokage and Kazekage, Hayate came back to the genin. "The Kage have chosen to forgive Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke and will continue with their matches. The matches will start now. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji please stay, the rest go back to the competitors box."

The rest did as they were told and Hayate looked between the boys. "Hyuuga, Uzumaki, any objections?" They both nodded no and the match started.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Naruto had won the match with Neji and Temari, from with Shikamaru. The Kage have given Sakura ten minutes or she would be eliminated.

After minutes had passed, she was still a no show.

Five

Naruto's eyes widened and he prayed for his nee-san to show.

Four

The crowds roared louder and were now chanting Sakura's name.

Three

The rookies were getting worried now.

Two

Kabuto smirked.

One

A flurry of pink cherry blossom began to swirl in the middle of the large arena, gradually growing faster and faster into a mini tornado. When they stopped, Haruno Sakura was in the middle of them.

"Miss me?" The crowd gasped and cheered at her appearance.

The people who knew her sweatdropped. 'Show off…' Then they, too gasped at her appearance.

The things that hadn't changed were her mask, gloves, shoes and weapons. Her hair was tied a high, thick braid that went down to the back of her knees. Her hair was no longer only pink but also had a small, silver highlights. Her face was slightly slimmer and she had gotten both ears pierced.

Her top was a one arm, solid black turtleneck that went to her naval. It had pink cherry blossoms going from the bottom right corner to the top left.

Her pants were the same but now a solid black and ended below her naval. Her arm, and left leg were bandaged also. She had perfect curves, a big bosom **–A/N boobs.—**and long, ivory, muscular legs. She was one beautiful thirteen year old.

Sakura's fanboys went absolutely wild. She was gorgeous. Gaara had a tint of pink on his face and swallowed hard. This of course didn't go unnoticed by his siblings, who were smirking.

* * *

**(Sakura's POV – Third Person) **

Sakura had gotten to the final exams just at the nick of time. She had to stop for Dango after all. It was a simple _must. _She smirked as she saw the astonished faces and cheers. But she firmly kept her eyes on the silver haired man. After all, she _would _be kicking his ass today.

Sakura watched as Kabuto walked calmly down the stairs. She frowned. Didn't he know stairs were for boring people? Tch, Idiot.

When he finally got into the middle of the arena Hayate and another jounin, Genma, stood in between them.

"Alright." Hayate started. He coughed into his hand. "You two know the rules."

Genma cut in. "Yeah, if we stop the match then don't complain." He eyed Sakura for a little and winked. Oh great… another pedo.

"Hai. Is there any objections?" Both of the contestants nodded a no and he sighed. "Begin!" And they jumped back.

Kabuto and Sakura merely smirked, even though hers were hidden, and observed each other. Sakura pulled up her gloves so that her wrists showed two metal bracelets on each. She also had them around her knees. She took them off and let them hit the floors. As they touched the grounds small, but big for them, craters were made where each hit. They were weights.

"Ne, ready for a little rematch, four eyes?" Sakura questioned lightly. The people around looked at her with disbelieving eyes. Her voice was like music. It was soft but stern at the same time. How much had she really changed?

"Oh yes, _Sakura-hime." _She snarled at him. Sakura was feeling good. She felt light as a feather. She then smirked and punched the ground, causing it to open and split, and the crowd to gape. She appeared beside Kabuto and aimed a kick to his head. He ducked and moved to the other side of the arena. She activated her kekkei genkai.

Sakura's eyes glowed a baby blue and water formed around her, from thin air. It wound loosely around her form like a snake. She commanded the water to attack Kabuto by dancing so gracefully, even the Kagekage's mouth dropped a bit. The water followed her moves like an extension of her body. **–A/N like water benders in Avatar ****J****- **

'Shit!' He thought as he dodged and made several hand signs. A fire ball burst from his mouth and crashed with her water, creating steam that temporary blinded the audience of their fight.

Kabuto's hands glowed a light blue with electricity surging through them, and Sakura's fists glowed a hot pink also with the lightning. They clashed each other and engaged in a taijutsu battle. The audience, still blinded could only see pink and blue clash and the sound of electricity in the air. It was a truly breath taking sight.

At the time the steam had cleared, Sakura landed a pink fist onto Kabuto's chest, sending him flying back. He landed on his feet and his hand flickered green, healing his chest. By that time Kakashi and Sasuke had already arrived, and were now watching the fight.

Sakura's eyes changed once again from a baby blue to a light pink. She started making hand signs at an alarmingly fast rate.

**"Kumonicha secret! Sakura blossom tornado!" (A/N this is mine…) **Sakura slammed her palm into the ground and it cracked open. From inside came thousands of cherry blossoms. The audience watched in awe. The cherry blossoms flew at Kabuto and surrounded him.

He smirked. "Cherry Blossoms? A bit cliché, ne?" Sakura watched him blankly.

His smirk dropped as they started to spin faster and faster, creating a tornado. Soon the cherry blossoms turned into shiruken and flew at him.

Kabuto's breath became labored and he did some hand signs and an earth dome surrounded him. The weapons impaled it. He took the dome down, chakra scalpels already activated. He flew at her and aimed at her chest.

She back flipped and he managed to cut her leg. She landed on her cut leg and gave a yelp of pain as she dropped to one knee. "Fuck…" She swore in pain.

He smirked at her and rushed at her again. Once Kabuto was close enough she swept his leg from underneath him. She quickly healed her own and once again had a ball of pink chakra in her hand. He got up and did the same. They met each other's moves hit to hit. Both Kabuto and Sakura moved so fast the people in the arena only saw flashes of pink and blue and heard the large **BOOM **whenever their chakra touched.

Sakura's friends and fans were starting to worry for the pinkette but then her voice rang over the noises. "Is that all you got four-eyes!?" They sweatdropped.

She punched Kabuto in the gut and he hit the wall, making it crack. Sakura then appeared in front and aimed a chakra enhanced fist to hit head. He ducked as her fist made a giant crater in the wall, causing the people above to hold on to the railings. She turned and brought her fist down to the ground and punched, completely destroying the spot he stood a moment ago.

He appeared in front of her and kicked her chest so she hit the wall which was a few inches behind her, causing an even bigger crater. Paybacks a bitch.

"Is that all _you _got, _Forhead_?" He taunted her. She froze. The rookie nine and Kakashi froze. Ami shivered from somewhere in the stands. Sakura lowered her head so her bangs were covering her eyes.

Suddenly she appeared in front of him, arrow and bow nowhere to be seen. Sakura picked him up by his collar as she gave off a killer intent. A real sight to be seen, considering she was a little shorter than his shoulder. The arena's temperature dropped and ice begun to form on the ground around the two fighters.

**"What did you call me, Kabuto-****_kun?_****" **Her voice was so cold, so distant, it made the onlookers shiver. She quickly hit his pressure points to make sure he couldn't move.

"_For-hea-" _Sakura didn't even give him time to finish as she punched him up so he flew in the air, about level with the audience's level. No, she didn't stop right there.

Sakura jumped after him and punched his back so he flew higher. When he turned around in the air she kicked his stomach. They were close to the ceiling and he couldn't move. She grabbed his collar in midair and brought him close to her face. Her once visible eye was the deadly Sharingan.

**"****_Never_**** call me that again." **She said coldly then punched him square in the face, causing him to quickly fall to the ground, making a huge, deep crater. She landed soundlessly on her feet and was in a crouched position. She stared down the hole with a blank expression

* * *

In the stands Hyuuga Neji –newly healed- Hyuuga Hinata, and just about every other Hyuuga present gasped. This turned attention to the pair from the rookie and a lot of the crowd around them.

"Incredible." Neji spoke breathlessly. His Byakugan was activated and were now on Sakura's crouching form.

"What is?" Ino yelled/asked from the other side of the arena that caused people to sweatdrop.

Before Neji could respond Hinata did. "She didn't use chakra, whatsoever in the attack. It was brute strength." Both of the Hyuuga, along with others byakugan was activated. The crowds gasped as the new news spread quickly.

"No chakra?"

"Amazing!"

"Brute strength!"

* * *

Down below Sakura didn't even pant. Her face was entirely blank. She also paid no attention to the disbelieving crowds around her.

Hayate walked forward, about to stop her but Genma held his friend back. Genma narrowed his eyes at the pinkette then smirked which earned him a confused look from Hayate.

Sakura slowly walked into the deep crater, causing people to hold their breaths. She went so deep that no one could even see her anymore. Just darkness. As soon as she went in she soon emerged with a bloody unconscious Kabuto in tow. She lay him down and her hands flickered green. Sakura started to heal him which caused the crowds to gape at the pinkette.

"She's healing him?"

"Why's she doing that?"

"Kabuto Yakushi is no longer able to continue so I declare Haruno Sakura winner of this match." Hayate spoke through the crowds murmurs. The crowd burst into cheers and whistles which caused the poor pinkette to cringe. As the medics took the poor, poor, not really, Kabuto away Sakura waved them off and walked to the competitor's box.

As soon as she made it up the stairs, however, she was attacked by an orange blob. "That was awesome, Sakura-nee-chan!" Naruto yelled in her ear. She smiled but slowly peeled him off of her. She smiled and waved at her other approaching team mates as she walked into the box.

"Good job, Sakura." Kakashi praised. "But did you have to make such a mess?" Sakura looked to the first floor. A dozen of earth users and a wood user was fixing the floors. She looked back to her team and scratched the back of her and gave a sheepish grin.

"Hn. Nice job, Billboard-chest." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Nee-san I've been wanting to ask you! Where did you go for a month!? We were looking all over for you! We tried to go to your house but it attacked us!" Naruto shrieked. She chuckled and patted his head as her other two team mates looked at her and she smirked.

"That's my little secret, _Otōto_." He whined and she just continued smirking. She soon spotted a certain sexy panda boy. She said bye to her team and walked to him. She groaned in her mind. He was leaning against the wall, one foot propped on it. Why did he have to look so _smexy _like that!? "Panda-kun!" She glomped him and he returned it. Gaara slightly smiled into her hair. He looked to see her team smirking at them.

She got off him and helped him up. "Where did you go? For the month I didn't see you." He said in that smexy voice of his.

She groaned out loud this time. "Stop it!" Sakura whined. "Stop using that voice Panda-kun!" He chuckled at her antics and she glared at him. "Anyways I was training." He rolled his eyes at her bluntness.

"Sabaku Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke please get down here." Hayate called from below.

Gaara smirked and she looked at him warily. He leaned in so his lips were brushing her ear. "Wish me luck." He kissed her ear causing her to gasp and blush. He chuckled at her.

"Panda!" She shrieked as she turned cherry red. She tried to hit him but he disappeared into sand. "Stupid panda-kun…" She mumbled as she walked back to her team.

"What the hell nee-san that was totally inappropriate!" Naruto yelled. She smacked him in the back of the head and mumbled a 'shut up' before she blushed darker and Kakashi chuckled. She looked to the side to see Temari and Kankuro smirking at her.

'Ugh.' She thought. 'This is gonna be annoying…'

* * *

**Awesome fight or nah? Im still working on this story so BE PATIENT! ill get back to it as soon as i get back my computer :( **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter twelve: Leaving **

** TWO DAYS LATER**

"Come in." Sarutobi's deep voice sounded through the room. Sakura came into the room, she was wearing what she had worn at the chunin exams. She had a black backpack slung over her shoulder and two scrolls were in her belt. "Sakura, how may I help you?" He asked politely.

She bowed lowly. "Hokage-sama." Her angelic voice spoke gently but firmly. "I wish to make a request."

"Go on." Sakura stood tall and straight

"Hai. I request to leave Konoha for an indefinite amount of time." The Hokage's eyes widened slightly at this.

"And may I ask what your reason is?" He intertwined his fingers and rested his head on them.

She gave a short nod. "You may." She smiled a bit. "I wish to travel and find my own sensei as well as train on my own. Konoha is too small for me right now. When I am at my full power." She paused for a moment. "Or have my strength to my liking, I will return. Or if Konoha is in a troubled state. The longest I will be gone for is two to three years."

Sarutobi raised an eye brow and gestured to her backpack. "I assume it does not matter my opinion. You'll leave no matter what I say."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I just wanted your answer. I did not wish to become a missing Nin if it was not necessary."

"I see. I shall grant your request. But you must send a monthly report to Konoha on your findings and to just check in." He gave her a small smile. She sighed in relief and slouched.

She smirked under her mask. "Hai Hokage-sama. I will be leaving immediately tonight. Cya." She gave a lazy wave and poofed off.

"Good luck, Sakura." He then turned back to his work and officially signed his resignation paper.

* * *

Ichiraku's that night

Team seven was in Ichiraku's eating ramen. Naruto was sitting between his two friends while Kakashi was sitting next to Sasuke.

"I think I am going to, slurp, stick with ero-sannin. He said he would, slurp, continue training me if I were up to it. How about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked between eating his ramen. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'll still be training with Kakashi I guess. I'll probably go for the upcoming Jounin exams in a few years."

"Yeah me too!" Naruto yelled. "Another bowl!" The owner chuckled and did as he said. "Anyways, slurp, how about you nee-chan?" The blonde asked. That was the first time three two other men noticed their silent team mate. She was quietly eating her ramen.

"Oh, me?" She glanced at them through the corner of her eye then turned back to eating. "I'm leaving Kohana for a few years to train alone." Kakashi and Sasuke gaped at the girl while Naruto kept eating.

"Oh." Then he caught up. "Wait, nani!? Why?! Why can't you just stay? What if you die!? We had just got back together and you're leaving us."

"I can protect myself." She pointed out.

"Naruto's right Sakura. We can help you here." Kakashi said to her, ignoring her.

Sakura sighed "Kohana is too small for me. Don't get me wrong. I love all you dearly, but I need to leave. Explore. Besides, I'll come back."

"When are you leaving?" Sasuke asked on the other side of the sulking and disbelieving blonde. Sakura mumbled something under her breath. "nani?"

"Tonight." Sakura said louder.

"What?!" Naruto yelled in her face. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. "B-but you can't!"

"You can stay a little longer right?" Kakashi asked sadly.

"Hn."

Sakura sighed in irritation but then her eyes softened on her boys. She pulled all three men into a hug. Some stiffened but then calmed down. They hugged her back.

"I'll come back. I promise. It won't even seem like I'm not here." She assured them. She pulled back and gave them a comforting eye crease. "I should be going anyways. Want to see me to the gate?" They nodded and paid, then left.

* * *

Sakura said her goodbyes then sped off into the trees. 'Where am I headed now?' She paused on the branch she was about to kick off. 'I think I'll go to Suna and say goodbye to Gaara.' She nodded to herself and started for the sandy village.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

'Finally.' Sakura said to herself, relieved. She was dirty and sweaty and tired as hell. Sakura only had stopped for about three times since the start of her journey. She walked to the gates of Suna and showed the guards her pass. They smiled at her and let her in.

She looked around the city and decided to check into a hotel. The pinkette looked around and finally found some place called 'The desert flower'. Sakura sweatdropped. 'Original.' She thought to herself.

Sakura walked to the front desk, got her key and headed to her room. Once she had gotten in there she looked around. She put down her things and headed straight for the shower.

Once she was stripped and under the cold water she started to think. 'I'll stay here for a few weeks. Maybe a month… Okay I will head to the nearest village which is Iwa. After that, Kumo. Next is Kiri. I'll visit Tazuna-san in water country. Then my last stop is Tea country. I'll go home after that.' She sighed at the last thought. 'Home.' She thought sadly.

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER.

Sakura stood at the front gate of Suna. She smiled at her friends and boyfriend. Gaara had asked her out the day after she told him the situation. She had accepted and they had been dating ever since. He understood that she still had a long way to travel and they wouldn't see each other for a long time but he knew she would wait for him and vice-versa.

Temari and Kankuro had trained her. Temari had even gave her two small –compared to hers- fans. She had also got a puppet from Kankuro.

Sakura had learned more medical ninjutsu and was now specializing in poison. She had met an old woman named Lady Chiyo who had wanted to train her.

Some of the Jounin were eager to train the young pinkette and now she also specialized in kenjutsu. She had improved in other subjects, too. She had also worked in the hospital for a bit.

After giving her new friends and teachers hugs and goodbyes, everyone left to give her and Gaara some alone time.

Sakura glomped the red head and he hugged her back fiercely.

"I'll miss you." She said into his chest. He kissed her hair.

"I'll miss you too, Sakura. Be careful, I'll always wait for you." She smiled and pulled her mask down then brought him into a passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth for him. His tongue explored her hot cavern and played with her own tongue. They broke apart only for air. "I love you." He rested his forhead to hers as he pulled her mask back into place for her.

"I love you too, Panda-kun." She teased. Gaara mock growled and she giggled. Sakura looked to the now rising sun and sighed. "I should be going. I love you so much, Panda-kun and I'll be back."

"You better." He said lowly. He let her go from his tight embrace and she pecked him on the cheek. She then turned around and started off into the desert, headed for Iwa.

* * *

Sakura walked through the dense forest of the border between wind and earth country. She had been traveling for a week now and was almost to earth country. She broke through the tall green bushes and gasped at what she saw.

In front of her was a large clearing. There was a huge waterfall with a small lake in the middle. Trees surrounded the clearing. Next to the waterfall was one of the biggest trees Sakura had seen in a while. There also looked to be a large cave behind the water fall. Sakura sent her chakra out and when sensed nobody even remotely close to her she smiled. The pinkette did some hand signs and a genjutsu fell over the whole clearing.

"Looks like I'll be here for a while." She smiled to herself. She dropped her pack and stripped her clothes and took off her mask and hitai-ate. She sat on a sun warmed rock and started taking out her long pink braid, which no went to below her knees. Her thick hair fell down in silky waves. She sighed in relaxation.

Sakura then walked into the lake. 'Weird.' She thought. 'The water here is warm.' Once she was in to her neck she let of a breath. Her pink locks floated around her. She then ducked her head under water and came back up, just as fast.

Sakura swam to the cave behind the water fall and walked around it, nude. It was really homey. Flowers of all colors grow on the walls along with vines and moss. "Yup, I'll stay here awhile."

* * *

The next day Sakura sat on the sun warmed rock. She sat in a lotus position and her eyes were closed in concentration. When she opened her eyes they were a light blue. Still sitting, she raised her arms, eyes narrowing. She flicked her wrists up and water slowly rose from the lake. She then spotted the flowers growing in the cave. 'Water flower.' She thought and smiled. Then something happened to the water. It slowly formed into the flower she had previously thought about.

"That's new." She told herself. Then made other forms.

* * *

**Tsuchikage**

Sakura had just got to the gates of Iwa. She walked up to the two guards and they looked at her expectantly.

"Name, pass and what's your reason for visiting Iwagakure." A man with short black hair and wrappings covering half his face demanded rather than asked.

She looked at him plainly. She had enough common sense to know she should not show emotion in foreign territory. "Haruno Sakura." She handed him a traveling pass from Konoha. He passed it on to his brown haired partner. "I am visiting because I am a traveler. I am on a solo training."

His partner gave him back the pass and nodded to the man. He gave it back to her as the other man opened the gates. "Welcome to Iwagakure." She simply nodded and passed through.

She could already tell this would not be her favorite place. She liked forest and nature. Sakura sighed and looked for the nearest hotel. She came to one called 'Blue moon'. She checked in and went to explore around the village.

She also had to visit their Tsuchikage. The hokage had given her a letter for him. Sarutobi had also gave her three more for the other Kage.

She spotted a nearby Dango store and her mood was instantly lit up. She walked to it and looked around. There was only a few customers. She walked to the counter and sat on one of the stools.

"Hello my name is Kaie, what can I get you?" A young lady with long black hair asked her as she came to stand in front of Sakura.

"Tray of original Dango, please." Sakura replied. She gave the older woman an eye crease.

"Just five minutes." Kaie said then walked away. Sakura sighed and looked at the letter in her pocket.

Five minutes later Kaie came back with a tray of Dango and set it in front of Sakura.

"Arigato, Kaie-san." She said politely then dug in.

After she was done she left the amount owed along with a tip on the table for the waitress, then left. She asked for directions to the Tsuchikage tower and transported to stand in front of the Kage's door.

She knocked twice. "Come in." A stuffy, high voice demanded. She sighed and walked into the large room. "Who are you?" The Kage eyed Sakura suspiciously.

Sakura bowed deeply. "Greetings, Tsuchikage-sama. I am a Haruno Sakura from the village hidden in the leaves. I am also a traveler, a solo trainer. I am visiting the villages and my Lord Hokage wishes for me to deliver a message." She waited for his reply, head still bowed.

"Well?" He said, frustrated. "Give me what he wanted." She had to stop herself from glaring at the old geezer.

"Hai." She reached into her kunai pouch and brought out a small envelope. She put it on his desk and stood up straight.

The Tsuchikage, Onoki, tore open the letter with his small wrinkly hands. He quickly scanned over the letter and looked back to Sakura. "So. Hokage-_sama_ wants _you_ to be the link between our villages, ne? Haruno Sakura, was it?" He said her name and the Hokage's honorific with such distaste she snapped her eyes to his.

"Listen here, old geezer. I didn't ask or want to come here. The only reason I'm even in earth country is because my Hokage ordered me to so don't go start disrespecting me or Sarutobi-sama, because you know none of us, so I suggest your shut your trap." She crossed her arms and gave him a leveled stare.

He could only gape at the young girl. After a few minutes of silence he blurted out, "Let me train you."

Sakura stared wide eyed at him. "Nani?" She asked in disbelief.

He soon gained back his composure. "I don't repeat myself."

"Huh? Oh, hai. Why do you want to train me?" She uncrossed her arms and gave him a suspicious look.

"I see myself in you. That is why." She wasn't sure if she should feel offended, because he was referring her to his out of dated self, who looks like he should be rolling over in his grave. Or if she should feel grateful because she _did _need a new sensei. She gave a thoughtful look.

"Hai." She nodded.

He gave a wry smile. "Meet me here before the sun rises, Haruno-san."

She may not have been completely sure about her emotions but she was sure about one thing. She did not like that mysterious look in his eye.

* * *

**Raikage**

After leaving Iwagakure, Sakura had gotten only a bit stronger. The types of fighting, dear Onoki-sensei used were meant for the less gifted height wise. She had used her kekkei genkai to copy his fighting style of dust however, and by doing that, was able to inherit his jutsus.

Now after receiving money and supplies from her first shishou she was off to the Raikage in Kumogakure.

* * *

It had taken her two weeks to get to the village and one to get to the country. She had stopped by multiple small villages and learned many new things. She learned to do things without chakra and there was a few who volunteered to teach her new jutsus.

She had finally made it to the village gates and was now giving her information to the, dare she say, cute guard.

She took residence in a high class hotel and went for Dango. Then she got directions to the Raikage's office. She took a deep breath then teleported herself onto his desk.

"Raikage-sama!" She yelled. He looked up amused along with a fierce glare at the intruder. It seems he got a notification of her presence beforehand. Damn that old geezer. "My name is Haruno Sakura from Konohagakure! I am here with a message from Hokage-sama!" She back flipped off his desk and landed on one knee, bowing to the powerful Kage.

"Where have you just came from, Sakura?" He asked, highly amused that this _tiny_ pinkette had this much personality.

"I came from Iwagakure, and I was sent on my way by the old geezer because he has nothing more to teach me, Raikage-sama!"

His laughter was loud and deep. "Old geezer? Oh how I agree with you! Okay Sakura, what's the message the Hokage wanted to give me?" She gave him the letter and he read it. "So, pinky, you're to be the bridge between the five hidden villages. Very well, I will be your new shishou!" He announced.

She quirked a brow. "Since you possess the Kopigan you could very well inherit my strength and techniques. Also if the old geezer taught you his moves that represents Iwa, then I need you to possess something of mine that represents Kumo! Be here at sunrise, pinky!" He further evaluated.

"Hai, A-sama!" Sakura stood up and jumped out of the glass window, breaking it, and called on her way down. "Stairs are for people with no imagination, A-sensei!" Then jumped on the roofs to her hotel.

* * *

**Kazekage**

After having left Kumo after three months, which Sakura was quite sad about she realized she still needed to get the Kazekage to train her. It was now Gaara so Sakura would be fine. She had learned the Raikage's lightening technique so now all that was left was Suna and Kiri.

* * *

It took her a month to get back to Suna and she was exhausted. She had stopped at villages to learn and heal whoever she could like she had done last time. She waved to the guards then transported herself to Gaara's desk.

He looked up startled at the pinkette who had her legs crossed and looked quite comfortable on his desk. If he was a lesser person he might've cursed.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" He stood up from his seat and hugged her tightly. He was about to kiss her passionately but was stopped by her hand.

"Hold it there, lover boy." She giggled. "I kind of might have forgotten to give you something that may or may not be very important." He rolled his eyes at her and she smiled back.

"What is it?" She handed him the letter and he quickly read it. "So. You are going to be the bridge between all the villages?" He gave her a suspicious look.

"Hai!" She chirped bubbly. "Better have not cheated on me, lover boy. Or ill castrate you." He pulled down her mask and kissed her deeply.

"Never." He growled. She giggled. "Did you?"

"Well there was really cute guys in Kumo…" She drawled. He growled deeply and tightened his hold on her. She giggled again and pecked him on the cheek. "Kidding! No one's cuter than you, panda."

"Good." He mumbled.

"I've been trained by the old geezer, Tsuchikage and A-shishou! So now I need my boyfriend to train me. It's something to do with having each piece of village within me and with the Kopigan I can do that, apparently." He gave her a disbelieving look, but then went back to normal considering, it is her.

"Alright I'll train you. But you're going to stay with me." She gave him a smile and kissed him again.

"Yay! I get to spend time with my panda-kun! Can we get Dango?" He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Mizukage**

**S**he kissed him once more before she leapt back. "Bye Panda!" He waved and she took off into the cool desert night. Gaara had helped her so she could use and mold sand. Not as good as him, but she still could.

* * *

It took her a month and a half to get to water country and then another week to get to the village. There had been a drastic increase of villages on her way to Kirigakure. She helped build houses, healed people and learned many new things. She had gotten presents for all her guy friends and sensei but none for the ladies yet.

She saw the gate coming up and sighed in relief. She handed the people there her papers and stated her information. They hesitantly, but still let her inside and she immediately set off for a nice hotel.

Once she had gotten settled in Sakura made her way to the Mizukage's office. As she got to her door she took a deep breath then walked in.

"Mizukage-sama." Sakura bowed deeply as the beautiful Kage looked up from her work.

"May I help you?" Her tone was gentle but under it was firm and steel. She gave Sakura a smile which she happily returned.

"I am Haruno Sakura of Kohana. I am a traveler and a solo trainer. I am here with a message from Hokage-sama." She said politely. She handed the letter to the red head which she read.

"So Sarutobi wants an alliance? Why with us?" Mei questioned the young girl.

"Hokage-sama is a wise and kind man. He does not believe in living in the past and wants to move forward with all villages. I've heard your village is looking for a second chance? This is it, Mizukage-sama." Sakura stated. Mai looked thoughtful.

"Alright I agree, who have accepted so far, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled. "The old geezer, A-shishou and Kazekage. I have been taught by all three. They wanted to make sure something of the village was within me. I possess the once forgotten Kopigan so I'm able to copy their techniques." She replied.

"Interesting. I will train you, also you will work in the hospital for your stay here. Meet me at sunrise."

"Hai Mizukage-sama!"

* * *

**Tsunade **

Sakura stayed in Kirigakure for a massive amount of months. It had now been a little over a year and she decided to just skip Tazuna's house and head straight to Tea country. Mei had taught her the boiling release along with many more and also gave her a makeover. Now, Mei was one of the only four people to ever see what's under that mask.

* * *

It had been two months since she left Kiri, constantly stopping at multiple villages and random beautiful places she came upon. Now, as she saw the tall gates, she couldn't be anymore happier to be here. She was in a place named Cha no ha, or Tea leaves.

Once she got into the beautiful small village she set work on finding a nice hotel. She came on a small hotel and checked in.

After taking the shower she so needed, she got changed into fresh clothes and left the room. Sakura came by a small Dango store and smiled to herself. She walked inside and sat down, then ordered a tray of Dango and tea.

As her food was brought to her, the pinkette gave a wistful smile. 'I like it here.' She thought. 'I guess I'll be staying here for another year or two.

* * *

She had paid for Dango and explored the small town. Sakura walked into the trees and soon came upon a large clearing. After doing some basic katas, she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes they were a deep brown. She first practiced with earth, then air, then water, and finally fire. She moved like a graceful dancer as the element moved with her.

Once she was done with those, she did the necessary hand signs and practiced her new special jutsu. It had been a mixture of all four great nation's most powerful jutsu. Her body had pink sizzling lightening hovering over her smooth skin. Sakura was floating, using…Onoki's floaty jutsu shit. Sand was swirling around her body. And she spewed lava out of her mouth.

She fell to her knees, panting, but satisfied. Sakura smiled and got back up to her feet. She thought back to the scrolls she had read before she left Kohana. The thing said something about Tsunade.

"I wonder…" She mumbled. She loaded her fist with chakra and took a deep breath. "Cha!" Sakura punched the ground. At first it did nothing but then there was a small rumble and the ground before her split open. She remembered this happening at the chunin exams, in her fight with Four-eyes but she had not been paying attention.

She did it again, and again, and again. She continued on.

* * *

After a few hours of doing it, she fell to her knees. Her hands were hardly pushed on the ground and she was panting. "Damn…"

She tensed and jumped to her feet, already in a fighting stance and turned to face the intruders. She was surprised to see _the _legendary busty blond woman and her apprentice. The pinkette bowed deeply.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, can I help you?" Shizune stared at the girl while her teacher looked around the clearing.

"You did this?" Tsunade asked, looking back to the small pinkette. She gave a sharp nod. "And who might you be, exactly?"

"Ah, gomen. Haruno Sakura from Konohagakure. Traveler and lone trainer." Sakura said politely. She examined the women. What exactly _are_ they doing here?

"Ah, so you are like myself?" The busty woman acknowledged. Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

"I guess you could say that, Tsunade-sama. However, I intend to return to Kohana in about two years, after I leave here." She replied.

"How long have you been traveling, and where, I might ask?" Shizune piped in, carrying a squealing pig.

"I've been gone for a little over the year and I have visited the four great countries. I am the bond between the hidden villages and am an apprentice to the Kazekage, Old geezer, A-sama, and Mei-sama. I travel from town to town to help, heal, and learn." The pinkette said a bit modestly.

Tsunade smirked at the young girl. "Let me train you, Haruno?"

Sakura was taken back. "Nani?"

"I want you as a second apprentice."

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER**

A beautiful sixteen year old girl was just outside Suna. This was the girl said to be trained by four of the Kages and many, many legendary shinobi, even Tsunade at a time. She was the bridge between their alliances. Of course, this was undeniably true.

She is also said to have unmatchable beauty. Her thick, ankle length pink hair is never not in a complicated weaved braid so it stops at the back of her knees. Even as she has always been known to wear a solid black mask, that covers the bottom half of her neck, she is still beautiful. Her face is slim and cheekbones defined. Her large, light, green captivating eyes are framed by thick black long eyelashes which brush her cheek bones when she blinks.

Well, more like eye. She has long pink bangs that cover her right eye. She is petite, but her legs are long. Her body is well formed with curves in all the right places. Her breasts rival that of the legendary sannin, Tsunade.

As a top she wears a form fitting, sleeveless, black turtleneck that ends just below her naval. From bottom left to top right is blowing cherry blossoms. On her hands is black fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. Over those are silver arm protectors.

Along with her silver bow and arrows are two black handmade katana.

A few inches below her naval is black loose cargo pants that bunch at her knees. The legs have multiple pockets. On her hips lies her pouches. Her shoes are black ninja sandals with small heels.

Finally, on her neck lays her ever present Kohana head protector.

Her name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Beautiful master of the Kopigan. Apprentice of the five Kage. Girlfriend to Kazekage. Medic skills that rivals the great Tsunade. Lastly the woman who could shatter mountains with her fists.

* * *

Sakura had made it clear to all villages she was and only is loyal to Konoha. After leaving Tea country she had made a round trip back to Suna, stopping at all the villages, including visiting Tazuna. She had spent the last three months in Suna with Gaara. Now, she was finally going home.

* * *

As Sakura made her way to Konoha, she couldn't help but smiling like an idiot. After three, almost four, years she was finally going back to her home. She had not even seen one of her friends since she left. She had been traveling for about two days, alone. Gaara had offered to go but she declined him because he had spent enough time on her and not his paperwork.

He had been so insistent she actually had to threaten him to tie him to a chair and castrate him. It was needless to say he stayed in Suna after that.

Sakura jumped from tree to tree in the forest surrounding Konoha. She closed her eyes for a brief second to enjoy the wind on her face.

As she say the gates just a bit before her she smiled and ran even faster, unconsciously kicking dust and rocks up.

At the sight of a speeding figure towards them the two guards on duty, Genma and Raidou put a hand on their kunai pouch and tensed. The next second a petite, amazingly beautiful pink haired girl was in front of the two men.

"Hiya!" Sakura chirped. The two men blushed.

Raidou cleared his throat. "State your name, passport, and reason to be in Konohagakure."

"You mean you don't remember me?" Sakura pouted under her mask. "Oh well, Sakura Haruno. See!" She shoved the passport into the men's faces. "I live here! Alright then bye!" She then walked in, leaving the two stunned jounin in her wake.

* * *

Sakura looking around the village on her way to the Hokage tower. It seems nothing has changed at all, then. She spotted her blond friends flower store and smiled. The hokage could wait a while more! She walked into the store.

"Hello! Welcome to—"Ino turned around and dropped the vase she was holding. "Sakura?" The pinkette nodded.

"Ohayo, Ino-chan!" She chirped. Sakura was tackled into a hug by Ino.

"Sakura I missed you!" Ino sobbed into Sakura's shoulder. "Where have you been!? I missed you!" She repeated. Sakura patted her friends back.

"Get everyone together tonight and I'll tell all of you at once, Kay?" Ino nodded and got off the pink haired kunoichi. The bell to the door rung as three men walked in.

"Hey Ino—"Shikamaru stopped when he saw a certain pinkette. So did Choji. "Sakura? Sakura!"

"Hi boys!" Sakura glomped the two surprised boys and they hugged her back tightly. After a few moments she let go and helped them up. "Well I should be going but I'll see you all tonight at the get together!"

She set back out with a wide smile on her masked face.

* * *

When she got to the towers stairs, she sighed and glared at them then shunshined herself to the hokage's office. More like the hokage's desk.

Tsunade looked sharply at the thing that appeared on her desk. "The hell?"

"Shishou! My epic self has arrived!" Sakura announced. She then pounced on the blond haired woman and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sakura! It's good to see you! But must you always do that?" Tsunade replied with an amused tone. She then released the small girl. "Sakura I-"

"Nee-chan?" An all too familiar voice asked from behind her. She froze and slowly turned around. There, standing in front of her was her old team. All three men were still with shock. Sakura jumped off the table.

"Yo." She didn't know what else to say. She was soon engulfed by an orange blur.

Naruto sobbed loud. "Sakura I missed you! Where have you been for three years! I was alone with Teme!" He squeezed her even tighter.

"Dobe. She can't breathe." Sasuke hissed as he peeled Naruto off Sakura, who was a very nice shade of blue.

"Oops sorry." The ramen lover scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Sakura picked herself off the ground and chuckled.

She embraced Sasuke in a tight hug, which he returned awkwardly.

"I missed you Chickenass!" She said into his chest.

"Hn. Billboard-chest." He replied with a small smirk. She broke apart and had an innocent look on her face.

"Not what Panda-kun said!" She sang. A light blush brushed across Sasuke's face as he got her meaning. He smacked her on the back of the head then pulled her ear.

"Inappropriate." The Chickenass haired teen said. She giggled and set her sight on her _old, old, _sensei who was reading his book in silence. She readied herself and pounced. She tackled him to the ground.

"Sakura!" He yelled. Obviously the silver haired old man was surprised. Tch, shows how old he's gotten.

"I missed you old man!" She snickered as she felt the glare on top of her head.

"I am not old." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want to say, _old man." _He groaned in frustration and she heard Naruto snickers and Tsunade's chuckles from behind them. Sakura got off of him and looked back to Tsunade. "By the way, boys, Ino is throwing a little get together tonight. I'm going to share my epic stories there." She grinned.

* * *

As her boys left the office she turned back to Tsunade, her expression suddenly incredibly serious. It was mirroring Tsunade's perfectly.

"So what did you find out?" Tsunade asked, almost gravely.

"Your and Jiriah's assumptions were correct. Akatsuki is now active and there's somebody running the show behind the scenes. I have ran into them many times during my time away, and they have always engaged in a fight, no matter what, where, or with who. It seems they want me." Sakura reported. Her tone was emotionless but for the people who know her, knew that there was an undertone of wariness.

"Also." She continued. "They are collecting bijuu."

Tsunade sighed and intertwined her fingers, laying her head on them. "I see. I will have Jiriah back here as soon as possible. Any news of Orochimaru?"

Sakura smirked under her mask. "Hai. He had tried to take Uchiha Itachi's Sharingan again. Only, this time, was his last."

Tsunade stared wide-eyed at her apprentice. "So he's?"

"Hai. He's dead."

**What you think? Major Time skip (: Reviews are love -caaasssttrraatteeeeeed ;D **


	11. Chapter 11

**BE CAREFUL KIDDIES THIS CHAPTER HAS LEEEMMMOOONN **

* * *

** Chapter Eleven: Im back! **

After Sakura had talked to Tsunade she made her way to her house. Once she got there she dropped everything, including her clothes and took a nice long shower.

When she was done she dried up and changed. It was almost time for Ino's party. 'I'll eat a snack then.' She walked to her kitchen and noticed the girls must have kept it clean for her. She made instant ramen and when she was done she teleported back into her room.

When she was done changing she looked into the mirror on her wall. Sakura was in a beautiful light pink kimono that matched her hair. It went down to the ground, but didn't touch it. There was multiple flowy layers on it but it was tight enough to see her well-developed curves. The dress had light pink, orange, and dark purple roses and flowers on it along with light green stems and leaves. It flowered the bottom half of the kimono along with the shoulders and arms.

The arms to the kimono were long and went to cover her hands. The top layer was dark pink with intricate purple designs. The bottom layer under that was a pale yellow. It tied into a large pink bow in the back.

Her long, thick pink locks was curled. It draped over her left shoulder and went to her knees. Curly bangs framed her face and a small pink flower pin had pinned some hair back.

Her black mask had been changed into a light pink one that brought out her ivory skin. She didn't need make up since she had flawless skin and her eyelashes were long, black, thick, and curled.

_Under _the kimono was multiple hidden weapons and a training outfit so if she needed to fight. Stashed in her obi was a slightly large sealed scroll. In her hand was one of the two beautiful fans Temari had given her.

When she was satisfied with her look she made her way to the party. It was being held at a large restaurant. Ino had rented a room in the back.

* * *

When she made it to the restaurant she noticed a large crowd of fanboys following her. She sighed.

'Can't have one night alone. There was fanboys in every damn village.' She whined as she walked into the restaurant. The welcoming waitress bowed to the pinkette and led her to one of the back rooms.

As she walked into the room she noticed the rookie nine, sensei, team gai, the sand siblings and many others were in the large room. They were chatting and eating.

Sakura saw Ino talking with the girls she had not seen in three years. Once Ino spotted the poor pinkette she smiled brightly.

"Sakura!" She called out. Many people turned to the now uncomfortable pinkette. Men from the teams and also sensei and the others stared in awe at the amazingly beautiful roseate. Her blond friend came over to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on!" Ino brought Sakura to the group of squealing girls.

"Sakura!" Tenten and Hinata said simultaneously then giggled. They hugged their pink-haired friend one by one. Kurenai, and Anko had also hugged her. Temari was last.

"So Sakura, how have you been?" Kurenai asked politely.

"My trip was very enjoyable." Sakura replied. The girls were listening intently. "I supposedly am now the bond between the five hidden villages, so there was no hostility in any of them. I even had Mei, the Mizukage pick something out for you guys!" She led the girls into the room next door and made sure it was empty.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Anko asked. Sakura just smiled and pulled out the large scroll. She unsealed it and a _huge _black bag popped out.

"What's in there, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked silently, leaving out her stutter.

"Watch." She replied then pulled out a smaller bag from the large one. "Mei and I had went to a small town just outside water country. I had told her I wanted something to get you guys when I came back. So here it is! For Ino." She pulled out a beautiful purple kimono. It was similar to Sakura's but tighter and not as much layers. It had white intricate designs all over it. The neck was a V-neck and there was a thick white obi that led into a large bow."

"Oh my god! This is beautiful! Thank you!" She bear hugged Sakura and took the kimono. She started taking off her own.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked, wondering why Ino was stripping. Ino gave her a duh look and started pulling the kimono on.

"For Hinata." Sakura pulled out a long kimono that matched Hinata eyes. It had several layers on it and its arms were long. The designs were that of slightly darker grey swirls. The obi was a light purple that tied into a big bow.

Hinata gasped and bowed. "Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded and gave her the kimono.

"Oh! Put it on Hinata-chan!" Ino yelled. She was currently having Anko tie her obi. Hinata looked a little hesitant but with our reassuring looks she nodded and started to strip.

Sakura pulled out the next kimono. "Tenten!" Tenten looked a little wary but still took it. It was a light green kimono that was slim. There was a gold thin obi that had no bow. The edges of the kimono was outlines with think gold waves. At our expectant looks she sighed and also stripped.

"Te-ma-ri!" Sakura announced. She threw an ankle length dress at her sister, and Temari immediately put it on. It was a deep blood red with small silver and gold fans on it. On her back was a large gold fan. There was a thin black obi without a bow and the arms were loose but not long and went to her wrists. The pinkette also tossed a new giant fan at Temari. It was like her old one, which had been to damage to repair, but now it had beautiful designs on it. "That took a long time to find so don't break it!" Temari gave her a thank you.

"Next, Kurenai!" Kurenai, who was working on Hinata's obi looked up to catch the kimono. She looked down and gasped a little, then put it on. The kimono was long and slim, to show off her beautiful curves. It was a red that matched her eyes. It was outlined with a thick black. The obi was thick and black with a small bow in that back, and the arms were like Temari's.

"Thank you, Sakura!" Sakura nodded and looked at Anko devishly. Anko smirked at the girl and caught the kimono thrown at her.

The kimono was simple. It was a light tan. On her back was a light purple sign of a kunai. The arms were tight and the kimono filled out her body and was long. The neck was a v and there was a slit on the side of the bottom to the obi. Anko's smirk widened and she put it on.

Once all the girls were dressed and had done there hair, much to Anko and Tenten's disappointment, they gave their old clothes to Sakura as she stored them away. The girls thanked her once again and the six made their way back to the party. Men gaped at the beautiful women as they sat down at a table. They ordered a big tray of Dango.

"So Sakura," Ino gave her a devilish smirk. "Any cute guys on the way?"

Sakura mirrored her smirk. "Hell yes! There was this one in Kumo…" And she began the fantastic tale of the many men she had seen. They didn't even notice the boys of their teams, sensei and team sand listening. Or the increasing rage of a certain red head.

"Got any action then?" Anko asked as she leaned in closer to Sakura. Tenten and Hinata's faces flamed up. Sakura just gave a small chuckle.

"Well… I already have a boyfriend." She also how many of the men deflated at that. Ino practically jumped across the table.

"What!? Is he cute?! Who is it!? How was he!? Is he big?!" Ino spluttered out demands more than questions. Sakura's face flamed and she was grateful for her mask.

"Well he's—"She began but then in a whirlwind of sand a certain sexy redhead appeared by her side with an arms tightly around her waist.

"Me." Gaara said to the all but one astonished faces. Sakura just about jumped a foot out of her chair.

"You're dating the Kazekage!?" Tenten asked, wide-eyed. Sakura blushed more and nodded.

"Nee-chan your dating Gaara!?" Naruto screamed in Sakura's ear. Sakura shrieked and jumped, punching Naruto in the face.

"Don't scare me like that!" She yelled at him. She let Gaara pull her down again.

"Well, if you hurt her Gaara…" Naruto made a motion by cutting his neck with his finger. Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

People had gathered around as Sakura began her exciting story of her long and dangerous journey of being trained by all five Kages. Also she included stuff about certain cute Kumo boys, just to get Gaara riled up. It was cute to see. After Sakura had given her gift to the boys of the rookie nine and team guy. Along with Kankuro, and the sensei.

* * *

At the end of the party Gaara had pulled Sakura away from her friends and started escorting her home.

When they got to her apartment door, she turned to him and gave him a suggestive look. "Want to come in for a while?" He chuckled and nodded.

******IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON SKIP TO THE SAFE ZONE******

Sakura opened the door and pulled Gaara in. He knew what she wanted. She wanted dominance and right now he wasn't objecting. Maybe later though.

Sakura brought Gaara to her bedroom and started slowly to undress him but not herself. He watched her with a stoic expression but inside he couldn't fight the feeling of excitement.

Once she had gotten him down to just his boxers, she pushed him gently to sit on her king sized pillows with his back to the headboard and feet propped on her bed.

Before he could even figure out what was happening he found himself tied to the headboard with chakra enhanced wires and a blindfold on his eyes. He growled.

"Don't worry, baby. Just relax and I'll do everything." She said in a deep, sensual tone that sent the slightest shivers up his spine. "Promise you won't try to get out?" She asked. He couldn't help but nod and felt the familiar feeling in his naval area.

Sakura pulled off her clothes and undid her hair so the pink curly locks flowed freely down her back. She crawled on top of Gaara but didn't let her skin touch his.

She focused chakra into her mouth and pouted her lips then crossed her eyes. She giggled. Her whole mouth was glowing with a soft blue chakra.

"It's making me nervous when you laugh like that." Gaara said deeply from under her. She giggled again but didn't respond. Sakura brought her lips to Gaara's neck and sucked gently on his pulse. He gasped at the tingling feeling she brought with the kiss.

Her kisses trailed down his neck to his collar bone then she flicked out her glowing tongue. She licked around his nipple which he softly groaned at. He sucked on his nipple and he gave a strangled cry. The feeling was shooting jolts to his cock, which was straining against his boxers.

After that, she trailed her tongue down his muscular chest. Her body was still not touching his. She stopped when she got to his naval and saw the tent in his boxers.

"Please, Sakura. Take them off." He panted. His whole upper body was now tingling and it felt so good. She decided to take pity on him and slowly pulled off Gaara's boxers. His manhood bounced around and hit his stomach. It, like all of him, was smooth, save for the few veins spiraling up its length, and hairless.

Sakura softly blew on it and his manhood twitched. Gaara moaned at her cold breath and his throbbing, burning cock. She kissed his inner thighs and down his legs.

"Please, Sakura." Gaara panted out. His cock was painfully hard and he felt as he would explode.

"What is it you want, Gaara?" She asked in that sensual voice of hers. She started kissing and licking his neck.

"I want you to suck me." He demanded.

"C'mon Gaara. You can do better." She pouted her blue lips as she moved from kissing his neck to biting slight on it. He gave a struggled cry.

"Please Sakura." He begged. He needed to relive some pressure right now or he would burst. Gaara was sure if he looked his balls would be an interesting shade of blue.

"Louder, Gaara." She whispered sexually into his ear then sucked on his earlobe, earning a moan from him.

"PLEASE!" He squirmed in his restraints. He needed to get out and touch that sexy body of hers and bury himself within it.

Sakura watched with satisfaction. She finally done it. She made _the _Gaara flat out squirm and beg. She smirked. He was so sexy. Laying there on her bed, naked and tied to the bed post. Just watching him was making her a little hot herself.

She trailed tingling kissed down his muscular and sexy body, stopping at his naval. "Is this what you want Gaara?" She asked as she kissed his erection with her chakra-enhanced lips. He moaned loudly.

"Please, Sa- AHH!" He threw his head back and let out a loud cry as she licked him from base to tip and swirled her tongue around his tip. His whole manhood was tingling and he fought to hold on. Sakura finally slid her hot, tingling mouth over his man hood. She bobbed her head, deep throating him as she swirled her tongue over him and sucked hard. The pinkette let her teeth scrap lightly across the bottom of Gaara's cock.

"Nng! Ahh… Sa-sakura!" Gaara's eyes were screwed shut and his head was tilted back a light red tint dusted his cheeks. He grunted as she sucked him harder and thrust into her hot mouth.

She moaned around his cock and he cried out. He wouldn't be able to last much longer with the intense tingling along with everything else. He wasn't even aware of his grunts and moans or his back arching in pleasure.

"Fuck… Ah!" He moaned loudly as her chakra fingers gently massaged his balls. As she begun to suck harder and bobbed her head faster, he thrust deeply into her mouth and cried out as his seed was pulled out of him.

Gaara lay exhausted on the bed. The red head couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. He felt like mush. She giggled as she brought him into a passionate but lazy kiss. Their tongue's intertwined and he moaned softly as Sakura took his tongue into her mouth and sucked gently. She broke away, leaving him dazed.

"Don't tell me you're already tired. I'm not even done yet." She giggled and her hand begun to glow a familiar green. She stroked his soft cock and it immediately hardened, making him groan.

She stroke it slowly as she kissed and sucked on his neck. He started to feel the unbearable pressure as he thrusted erratically into her hand, but she never went faster.

"Sakura… Please?" Deciding to put him out of his tortured state she sat up, hovering over his body and guided the tip of his cock into her opening.

He gave a loud moan at the feeling of his tip being in her hot, _tight_ pussy. He thrusted up but that didn't get him anywhere. "Sakura. Please, all the way." He panted out. He need to be inside her, all the way. She giggled and sunk down lower.

"Like this?" She asked sensually. He growled and uselessly thrusted up.

"Please!" He was going to explode if he didn't get her now. She smirked and lifted herself up, almost letting his cock out of her, before she rammed herself down onto his. He cried out loudly and she gave the cutest moan.

"Panda-kun…" He groaned at the name as he felt himself twitch in her which earned him a soft moan. She began to ride his cock nice and slow. His groans turned louder and more frustrated. He wanted her to ride him hard and fast. He moaned at the vision of her on top of him right now.

"Sakura. The blindfold… Please…" She paused and thought for a moment. Then she took the blind fold off.

After his eyes had gotten adjusted to the new light he nearly came on the spot at the sight of her sweaty, sexy body on him. And he could see how his cock was tightly wedged in her.

"Damn…" Was all he could say. "Please Sakura. I need you to ride me hard and fast, please…"

She smirked and she complied, rising her hips up so far he thought he would slip out of her before ramming onto him. She did it faster and faster. Grunts and moans came from his lips and her own pleasured moans came from hers.

"God, Sakura… You're so tight..." He thrusted into her as she came down and she cried out. He thrusted again, hitting that spot and her forhead fell onto his as she moaned. The pinkette readjusted herself before going fast and hard, hitting that spot over and over again. Their sounds of pleasure and the constant slapping of skin was all that was heard.

"Sakura… I'm gonna…" She sat back up on him, still moving her hips and she reached her hand down from behind her and gently fondled his balls. He moaned loudly. "Ugh… Sakura… Uh, Ah!" His vision blurred out as he began thrusting into her erratically and his seed splashed her insides and she followed shortly after.

She fell onto his chest, heaving.

*****SAFE ZONE*****

After she had caught her breath, she undid his wires. He immediately pulled her into his arms and under the blanket. Gaara nuzzled into her neck from behind her. She giggled and pressed her back closer to him. His arms wrapped around her waist and tightened.

"I love you…" Gaara mumbled into her neck.

She sighed contently. "I love you too, Panda…" She then fell into a deep slumber.

**Well? Well! TELL ME! PEOPLE I NEED IDEAS FOR MORE CHAPTERS! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP ! REVIEWS ARE LOVE (: IF YOU DONT LOVE ME... PREPARE TO BE CASTATED. ANWAYS BAIIIII IM ALREADY WORKING ON NEXT CHAPTER! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I HOPE YOU LIKE! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! LOOOVEEE YOU **

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Peace Short-lived**

Sakura woke to the rays of sunlight that had managed to slip through the cracks of her curtains. She grudgingly got out of her warm and headed for the bathroom. Once she had finished showering, she changed into the new outfit she had gotten on her three year long journey.

The outfit was fairly simple.

The top was a long-sleeve skin tight black turtleneck that stopped just above the naval. The back of the shirt was held together by a thick black lace. Kind of like a corset. She kept her gloves and arm protectors but had abandoned her weapons. The pants and shoes remained the same, along with her ever present black mask.

It had been three long years since she had gotten back to Konohagakure. She would go out once every month to every village to renew the treaty of peace. It had been decided that if she were to die, Naruto would take her place as the bridge between the villages.

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and some other rookies made jounin. The others decided to stop right there for a while but Sakura had other plans. In the next test she made ANBU. A year later she had made ANBU captain. It wasn't easy but she did it.

Naruto had left with Jiraiya on a five year long journey and Kakashi had taken Sasuke for training outside the village for a few years, so Sakura was the only one left.

* * *

When Sakura was satisfied with her clothes for the day she made herself breakfast. After that she decided she would go train for the day.

Before she could leave her house, however, a loud knock sounded on her door.

She sighed and opened it. In front of her stood a tall male ANBU. "Haruno Sakura, you are to immediately report to Hokage-sama." Sakura gave a firm nod and the ANBU poofed off. She grabbed her ANBU cloak off of the hanger next to her door. Sakura placed that on, then tied on her ANBU mask.

ANBU masks usually had animals on them to represent their talents or personality. Sakura had been given the dragon mask. She wrapped her red scarf around her neck and poofed off.

* * *

She appeared crouched on Tsunade's desk in a flurry of cherry blossoms. The busty blonde pretty much fell off her chair. Sakura felt the four chakra signatures behind her but didn't bother to turn around. She had business to deal with Tsunade first.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled, standing up with her hands on her desk. "How much times do I tell you! Don't do that!"

"Nee-san? You're ANBU!?" Asked a strangely familiar voice from behind her. She turned to see Naruto. Oh.

"Yes, Otōto, now shush. The adults are talking." Sakura told him, much like a mother to child. She heard him groan out a 'nee-san…' and heard a chuckle but ignored then and turned back to the Hokage.

She took a deep breath and looked straight into the Hokage's eyes. The four behind her leaned in to hear what the big bad ANBU captain had to say to the Hokage.

"Tsunadeeeee! It's my day off! What do you want!?" Sakura whined, much like a four year old child. She heard a big boom from behind her and turned to see four men face first in the ground. Sakura raised an eyebrow at them as they tried to gain their composure. Then she noticed something. A tall silver haired jounin. A tall chicken-ass haired Uchiha. A tall tan blond, and an ero-sannin. "Boys!" She tackled the three of them into a hug. Tsunade and Jiraiya sweatdropped. "When did you get back!?"

"N-nee-s-san…" Naruto groaned out. She hugged them tighter.

"Sakura, we need air…" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Oh!" Sakura leaped away from them. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry…"

As they got back up…again… they started to notice Sakura's ANBU clothes.

"Sakura, ANBU captain, eh?" Kakashi asked while whipping out a certain orange book.

"Yup!" She chirped. "I got bored when you guys were gone and wallah!" She gestured to herself.

"Okay, okay, you guys can talk later. Sakura take off your ANBU gear. There's no need for it now." Tsunade said to her apprentice.

"Yeah, yeah, old hag." A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head. Sakura only rolled her eyes and pulled her mask to the side of her face. She still had her black on underneath. She loosed the ANBU cloak and pulled it off in on swift move along with the scarf.

Sakura could feel the men's eyes raking over her form. Well, except Naruto. That would be like…incest.

Tsunade seemed to notice to by the smirk on her face.

"Gaara won't like that when he comes in a minute." The blond sung out. Next thing they knew there was a swirl of sand next to Sakura. Gaara stood there, arms wrapped around his girlfriend's waist. He was glaring at the males. Her team mates immediately took their eyes off the girl. Sakura seemed totally oblivious.

"Okay! Time to get serious." The shinobi and kunoichi straightened out.

"Hai!"

"Sakura, it seems our assumptions were correct. Akatsuki is active again. Jiraiya since you've been training Naruto you weren't able to act as a spy. So I sent Sakura out." Tsunade started. She looked around the room to see curious and blank stares.

"It seems Akatsuki has made their move and are out for the Bijuu." The tension increased in the room. "Gaara had his taken out but now they're after Naruto. That is why we called the four of you back so early. Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sasuke. You four are allowed under no circumstance to leave the village incase Konoha gets attacked."

Naruto looked as he was about to protest but held his tongue at Tsunade's warning glare. "Sakura. You must go out to the villages. Warn them about this. We can't send messenger birds because I don't want them getting intercepted. Also I want you to be gathering more information about the Akatsuki. You leave immediately."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She replied blankly.

"What!? But we just got back! Why are you making her leave now!?" Naruto yelled at Tsunade. Kakashi and Sasuke didn't say anything but anyone who knew them well enough could tell they were thinking the same as Naruto.

"Naruto." The way Sakura firmly said his name made him freeze. Naruto bowed his head and stepped back into line with the others. She sighed behind her mask and enveloped the tall blond in a hug. "I'll be back. I promise. Then we can get some ramen."

Naruto suddenly perked up and hugged her back. "Good. You better be back soon nee-san." Sakura then pulled her two other boys into a hug.

"Take care of each other, I'll come back soon." She told them. They gave the pinkette a brief squeeze and let go. She waved at them and caught the mission scroll Tsunade tossed at her. "It was nice to see you guys again! Cya." She disappeared the same way she came.

Gaara sighed. "I'll be back." Then he, too, disappeared.

* * *

When Gaara showed up in Sakura's bedroom she was already packing. She had her ANBU cloak and scarf still on but her mask remained on the side of her face.

Gaara pulled the roseate into a hug, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "I don't want you to go." He mumbled.

"I know. I promise I'll be back soon." She kissed the top of his head. She didn't want to leave him like this. He looked like a lost child, but she had to.

"I don't have a good feeling about this mission." Her only response was a sigh. She unwrapped his arms and continued packing. Once she was done she pulled down her mask and brought the red head into a slow, passionate kiss. "You'll be safe, right?"

"Always. I love you, Panda-kun." She whispered against his lips. He traced her features with his finger tip.

"I love you too, cherry." She smiled and his fingers dipped into her deep dimples. He pulled up her mask for her and placed the dragon mask back on. He kissed the crown of her head. "Be safe." She nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Sakura jumped through the trees at a fast speed, all that was seen was a flash of pink then it was gone again. She had her chakra concealed and was making her way to Iwa to visit the old man. She had been traveling for two days and showed no signs of stopping.

'Three more days to go.' She sighed in her mind.

* * *

She mentally cheered when she saw the gates to Iwagakure. Sakura slowed down her pace, and waved to the guards. They nodded back and opened the gated for the girl. Once she was inside the village she shunshined to the office of Onoki.

Sakura appeared on his desk much like she had done with Tsunade. He almost had a heart attack and Sakura had to choke back a chuckle.

"Hey old man."

He scowled at her. "Sakura. What do you want, your monthly check is not for another two weeks." He gritted out. She grinned and tossed him a scroll that contained the information of Akatsuki and their discoveries on the group.

"That's from Tsunade. Take care of the village, Onoki. I would really love to stay, but I best be going." Sakura said sadly. She really didn't want to be traveling again so soon, but she had too.

"What? But you just got here!" Onoki yelled at her.

She only sighed. "This was only my first stop. See you later, old geezer." She gave a lazy wave and poofed off.

"Troublesome girl." He mumbled.

* * *

Sakura once again took off. She was heading for her favorite, after Konoha of course, village, Kumogakure. She smiled under her mask and increased her speed by a hair. If she added a bit more chakra to her legs she would be able to make it their in only two days.

* * *

As Sakura sped through the gates of Kumo, the guards smiled and waved at her. They were now used to seeing the pink haired woman running to their Raikage. Sakura teleported herself to her second favorite Kage's office once she stepped foot inside Kumo.

She appeared on his desk and put her mask to the side of her face. "A!" She yelled enthusiastically. She plopped down in a chair and caught her breath.

"Sakura! What can I do for you?" A's voice boomed through the wide room. The assistant beside him didn't even flinch. Sakura didn't know how that woman could do it.

"Message from Tsunade." The pinkette reached into her pack and pulled out a large scroll. "I really must be going… I'll see ya later A. Take care of the village for me!" She then proceeded to jump out of his window. Sakura made her way to the Dango stand. Yes, Dango, then Kirigakure.

* * *

After getting refreshed and rest, Sakura made it to Kirigakure in only three days. She was quite sad she couldn't go help in any of the villages, but decided she would do it later. She had gave her scroll to Mizukage and left immediately. Now, all she had to do was be a good little spy and then could go home.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sakura appeared in a small town where Akatsuki was said to go from time to time. Once she walked into the town the first thing she'd seen was bars. At least a dozen. A bar called 'Pink Illusion' caught her eye. She sighed.

'So.' The pinkette thought. 'It's going to be one of _those _types of missions.' She knew Gaara would be angry, but, what he doesn't know won't kill him, right?

Sakura took to looking for a decent hotel. Once she got to a nice hotel called 'Lavender' she checked in and went into her room. The first thing she did was shower.

After she had done that, she dried herself and walked into the room, toweling her long hair. She had took the clothes out of her bag and found what she was looking for.

A small, skin tight dress that was the same pink hue as her hair. It went a little above her mid-thigh. There was large an upside down cut in the middle to show cleavage. It was a turtle neck. Sakura sighed once she put it on.

'I'm going to have to remove this…' She hesitantly peeled the solid black mask from her face. She put on a pink glossy lipstick then curled her dark lashes. Next she tied her long pink hair into a pony tail high on her head. Sakura left bangs out to cover her left eye, much like Ino. She put a few senbon in her hair-tie to make an 'x'. Lastly she tied on her high black stilettos.

She checked herself once more before leaving her room and heading for the Pink Illusion.

* * *

When Sakura walked into the bar she sighed. The bar was foggy and large with sake fumes roaming the air. In front of the big room was a dance floor where people were grinding and bumping on each other.

Sakura walked to the bar and sat down. The bartender walked to her. The brunette eyed her.

"Hey there, beautiful, what can I get you?" He asked deeply. She fluttered her eyelashes at the man.

"Your best sake, please." She asked sweetly. He nodded and left. Once he gotten her drink to her with a wink she had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Sakura glanced around from the corner of her eye and spotted two men in the corner.

'Shit!' She thought. The two men had black cloaks on with large red clouds. Akatsuki. 'Breath, Sakura! Calm down!' She looked again. One was a large blue male. 'Kisame Hoshigaki.' She said easy enough. Her eye widened slightly when it landed on the next male. 'Itachi Uchiha. Tonight's going to be tough.'

Sakura gulped down her sake then turned around on her stool. She looked to the two criminals to see Kisame had left with another female. 'Ew…' She thought. She caught Itachi's red eye and fluttered her long eyelashes at him. He looked slightly aroused. **–A/N Itachi is a bit tipsy… hehe—**she slowly uncrossed her legs to give him the slightest glimpse of her lacy black panties, all the while keeping eye contact.

She slowly crossed her legs the opposite way. She bit her lip teasingly and smiled seductively. Her deep dimples showing. She uncrossed his own legs and his feet were firmly planted on the floor. She got up from her chair and slowly walked towards the dance floor. Her finger beckoned him to come to her. Sakura turned her back to him and swayed her hips. She didn't need to use her byakugan to tell he was following her.

'Great. I have to seduce Chicken-ass's brother…' She mentally sighed and walked into the mass of people. She walked to the middle of the dance floor and started swaying her hips. She played with a strand of hair.

A second later there were a strong pair of hands on her waist. She could tell by his chakra signature that it was, indeed, Itachi. She backed her bottom until it was solidly against his arousal. She brought one of her hands to the back of his neck and the other was teasingly stroking her own hip.

Sakura heard him groan softly. He nuzzled his face into her neck. She started slowly, but deeply grinding against his hard cock. His grip tightened as he pulled her closer.

She brought her glossy full lips to his ear and blew on it slightly, making the smallest shiver go through him. "Why hello there…" She said sensually in his ear. "What's your name?"

"Itachi…" He said, panting slightly. **–DON'T FORGET ITACHI'S DRUNK—**

"Well, _Itachi_…" He shivered. "You can call me cherry." Sakura bit down on his ear lobe. She grinded her butt deeply into his hard arousal and he groaned deeply. "Want to go somewhere, else, _Itachi_?" He only could nod.

'Forgive me, Gaara.' She prayed silently. Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand then pulled him off the dance floor, to a back room in the pub.

As soon as she closed the door, his lips were on her neck. She had to refrain from pushing him away. When he got to her pulse she purposely let out a moan. Itachi brought her legs to around his waist as he pushed Sakura against the wall. He ground his arousal into her womanhood.

She moaned loudly and he growled against his neck. 'I am _not _letting him control.' She thought firmly. She pushed him away slightly and planted her shoes to the ground. Sakura gave him a seductive look as she licked her lips.

Sakura pushed the criminal back until he fell into the chair behind him. He growled slightly. She kept her eyes trained on him as she sank down to her knees. Sakura then slowly pulled his zipper down with her pearly teeth. Next, she pulled his pants along with his boxers off him. His erection stood proud and Sakura had to refrain from staring. He was so _big. _

Sakura looked lazily at him as she kissed the tip. He groaned. In once swift move she enveloped as much as she could into her hot, little mouth, the throbbing tip at the back of her throat. Itachi cried out and steadied himself with his hands on her shoulders. She fisted the part she couldn't fit in her mouth.

She added a bit of concealed chakra to her whole mouth. He cried out again and thrusted roughly into her mouth. She started sucking and bobbing her head quickly as she swirled her tongue around him. Her hands twisted and pulled his cock. His head tipped back and he was breathing heavily.

"Fuuckk…" He groaned out. He cursed out when she started softly massaging his balls. She increased the chakra in her mouth. "AH! Ah… uh… ah… fuck!" Sakura started humming on his cock and used chakra enhanced fingers to massage his balls.

He couldn't hold on much longer. He grunted and groaned deeply. Itachi grabbed the back of her head and erratically thrusted into her hot mouth, head still tipped back and a red brushing the bridge of his nose. When she started working harder and faster on him he cursed out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" She increased the chakra. "Ahh… ugh… Nnng… FUCK!" He cried out as his seed was literally sucked out of him. He thrusted faster into her mouth as she hurriedly swallowed his seed. Once the last drops were gone he lay there, trying to catch his breath. He didn't even notice the poisoned senbon poked into him. It wouldn't kill him, but make him tell her all she wanted to know.

She released him and straddled his waist. "So baby, you liked that?" Itachi's head fell into her breasts as he nodded tiredly. She could tell the poison was working. "So _Itachi_… what do you do?"

"Akatsuki…" He panted into her breasts. He couldn't see the smirk that consumed her face. Sakura leaned down and kissed his neck, while grinding into his deflated cock. He groaned as he could feel himself hardened painfully again.

"And what does Akatsuki do?" She whispered against his neck. She felt long fingers quickly move away her panties and plunge into her sex. She moaned loudly and humped his hand. His cock sprung to life. He had three fingers in her and was moving quickly and hardly.

She was moaning loudly. Sakura cried out when he hit a certain spot inside her. He smirked and hit that spot harder and faster. She cried out more and moved faster on his hand. She grabbed onto his shoulders and he brought her into a searing kiss. They broke apart and his hand was moving faster.

The pinkette titled her head back. "Itachi!" Her muscled clamped down on his fingers and came, hard. Once she came off her high she noticed him kissing her neck again. His fingers were moving inside her again. He wanted to bring her second orgasm.

'Shit, Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!' She thought frantically. She couldn't think straight with the overwhelming pleasure.

"I-itachi. You never answered me… W-what does Akatsuki do? Who leads it?" She asked in a surprisingly sensual tone. She clamped down on his fingers and ground against them.

Sakura brought a chakra enhanced hand down to his cock and pumped. The Sharingan user cried out and groaned. Good, the poison was still in effect.

"P-ein… b-but Madara U-chiha is the real leader… Obito Uchiha helps him… He's Tobi…" Sakura's eyes widened at the names. Itachi buried his face in her cleavage. His quickly took his fingers out of her and impaled his cock in her. They both cried out.

"W-what's…_oh…_ pein's r-eal…_nng…_ name? Ah!" Sakura moaned out.

Sakura had been in deep thought so she did not expect it. His face was still buried in her breasts as he hammered into her, hard and fast. His grunts and groans and her cries and moans filled the room.

"N-nagato…Nng…"

"Why a-are they kidnapping the Bijuu, _Itachi_?" She panted out. No matter the pleasure, she had a mission to finish. She clamped down on his cock and he cried out. He thrusted harder into her and hit her g-spot. Her eyes went wide as she called out his name. He continued to hit that spot and she trembled against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"M-Madara is planning to unleash the ten-tails…" She screamed out his name as he groaned loudly.

"H-he's going to u-use his sh-sharingan on the moon to t-trap everyone in a g-genjutsu… K-kabuto i-is going to u-use edo-tensei b-bring h-him along with many o-other powerful people back… I-including some of the past K-kage…" Itachi explained, panting. He didn't even notice her kekkei genkai on as she memorized word for word.

"W-what's his first plan, Itachi?" She panted.

"A-akatsuki is going t-to attack Konoha-a i-in a-a m-m-month… W-we a-are planning to ge-t t-the eight t-tails f-first… Oh… Oh _god._.. Ah!" He hammered into her faster and they both came, hard and tiring.

She fell on his chest and pulled of her second senbon. She stuck it into his arm. He didn't even notice, as he was getting off his high of the climax. This poison was going to make him forget everything that happened with her. He wasn't even going to remember seeing her there. Itachi fell asleep.

Sakura quickly got up and fixed her dress and underwear then teleported out of there.

Once she got to her hotel room she made herself forget everything that happened except the information she had gained. After all, this wasn't her first seduction mission.

Sakura quickly showered and packed up, she dressed in her regular black clothes and pulled on her mask. She did her hair and pulled on her mask and shoes. Lastly she pulled on her black cloak and ANBU mask.

Then she paid and left the inn, headed for Konoha. She was at top speed so you couldn't see her, only feel a brief breeze.

* * *

It had taken Sakura only twelve hours to get to Konoha at the speed she was traveling. She had left early in the morning, so it was noon by now. On her way home, she had time to organize her thoughts and the information she had.

* * *

Once she had made it to the guards Sakura gave them a stern look, daring them to ask her anything. She wasn't in the best mood. She was tired, and dirty. The two men immediately let her in, knowing not to anger the badass dragon.

Sakura teleported herself to Tsunade's desk.

"What the hell!?" Tsunade almost dropped her sake bottle until she saw the ANBU mask and pink hair. "Sakura! Your back! Report."

"Hai, Tsunade." Sakura's mood drastically lightened, seeing her old teacher. She took off the cloak and mask and plopped down into a chair. Sakura's mood turned serious in a second.

"Tsunade, bad news." Tsunade frowned and gestured for her to go on. "I had gone to a small town where Akatsuki was said to be spotted. I met Uchiha Itachi in a bar called Pink Illusion and promptly seduced him. I used that new truth poison me and Shizune had created. The information he gave me was…disturbing."

The pinkette took a deep breath. "Pein, or known as Nagato, Jiraiya's past student, is leader of the Akatsuki." The blond's eyes widened. "But, Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha are their true leaders. Obito is the Akatsuki member named Tobi. I ran into him a couple times on my four year journey." Tsunade looked as she was going to protest but Sakura cut her off with a glare.

"When Pedo died we were never able to find Kabuto. It turns out he's been hiding away with Akatsuki. He is using edo-tensei to resurrect Madara and… many others. Including our past Hokage. Also many other Kage from different villages and also many powerful shinobi that had died."

"The reason Madara is taking the Bijuu is because he is using them to bring back the ten-tails. Akatsuki is going to be going after the eight-tails, killer bee. He is planning to use the Juubi to bring fear. Then he will use the moon to reflect his Sharingan. He will use that to bring the whole world under a strong genjutsu where he's leader." Tsunade was about to talk but Sakura held up a finger.

"One more thing. Akatsuki plans to attack Konoha in a month." Sakura stared at Tsunade with a leveled gaze. The blond took a minute to absorb everything, then.

"Shizune!" Said woman ran into the room with a squealing tonton in her arms.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked nervously.

"Send for the ANBU and Jounin teams, NOW! Also send our best messenger birds to the other four villages! I want a Kage meeting as soon as possible! Go!" Tsunade roared. Shizune nodded and ran out of the room. The busty hokage turned back to her student. "Sakura, you did a good job. Go home. Go rest. I'll call you when I need you."

* * *

**So? What do you think? I gave away major spoilers but it's for a good purpose! ITACHI WAS DRUNK! REVIEWS ARE LOOOVE **


End file.
